Cosmic Love
by JunoInferno
Summary: A total AU where Gallifrey survived the Time War and neighbors the Earth. A recently widowed Doctor is requested to remarry to a certain ginger secretary under mysterious circumstances. Can it ever work? Not a songfic.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who, which will be apparent very soon. This is an AU, that dates back to when I wrote Regarding Mrs Smith and had a dream sequence with Donna on Gallifrey. Tkelparis pointed it out as a plot bunny and it stuck with me, recently erupting in this. I've brought back some of my favorite OCs from other AUs as well as some other characters that may not make sense now, but I promise will make sense later. It's best just to enjoy the ride. You don't need to know anything about the OCs from the other stories, just go with them in this one. Thank you so much, please let me know what you think and happy reading!

* * *

It had been eight years since the saucers appeared above the Earth.

Daleks. The creatures that came out of them were called Daleks. Strange looking conglomerations of a waste bin on rollers and some handy household tools.

They came and it seemed as if nothing could stop them. The Earth was defenseless. It seemed to be the end of days.

Then a great red planet appeared in the sky out of nowhere and everyone was convinced it actually was the end of days.

The planet as it turned out was called Gallifrey. It's inhabitants called themselves Time Lords. Well, at least the posh ones did and the posh ones did the talking. They were also the ones who fought off the Daleks and they said they were destroyed never to be seen again.

Which left the Earth with a new neighbor. One who somehow managed to save the smaller planet from any number of near disasters. It was as if the Daleks' arrival had opened a can of worms and now every man, woman and child on Earth knew they were not alone in the universe and it seemed their benevolent protectors were the Time Lords. It wasn't as if there was a choice. The Time Lords were technologically superior in every way.

All in all, to Donna Noble it seemed to be for the best. They protected the Earth, showed the humans some of their technology, though they did like to play the tourist, perhaps a little too often.

Mainly though, they employed her. More specifically, the Oracle, a Time Lady whose main concern was good relations between her planet and humanity. Whenever Donna asked why, she cryptically said she had her reasons. She wondered what sort of a planet Gallifrey must be if everyone walked around speaking cryptically, had to make deciding on dinner a real pain. She liked her job, though, after years as the best temp in Chiswick she had moved on to secretary for the Time Lady and it was a good thing, because Josh and Ella had been born in the wake of the Daleks and the Time Lords. There was no time to mourn for their father because she had to get on with raising them.

"Office of the High Council of the Time Lords," said Donna sitting at her desk. "Chiswick Division. How may I help you?"

"Yeah, this is Rose Tyler."

Donna rolled her eyes. "I see. What can I do for you, Miss Tyler?"

"I was just looking for the Doctor."

Donna heard brakes grind in the distance. "Yeah, give us a sec."

Donna put the phone on hold and looked up to see Mister Frobisher coming out of the Oracle's office. He was the senior liaison between the Time Lords and the government. "Ms Noble, who's on hold?"

"Miss Tyler."

"Oh," he quietly commiserated. The issue of Miss Tyler had become a thorny one since her year-long disappearance and the public clamor that a Time Lord was somehow behind it. People were distrustful enough of the Time Lords when they arrived. Donna thought maybe if the public actually knew Miss Tyler, they might change their minds. Then the business with the Silurians emerging from beneath the Earth and then... It didn't make their jobs any easier.

The Doctor entered. When Donna first met him, she thought he had a certain sort of appeal, but over time, that had completely dissipated. She couldn't bear a man who walked around angry all the time and wondered how the Oracle possibly could.

"Hello, Doctor," said Frobisher.

The Doctor didn't answer. He rarely did and when he had a word for anyone, it was a gruff one.

"Shall I see if she's busy?," Donna asked as the Doctor ignored her and walked towards the office.

"What would she be busy with?," the Doctor snapped.

"Oh, I don't know," said Donna. "Maintaining relations between two species, cleaning up after you."

The Doctor stopped and shot a glare at Donna, one clearly intended to shut her up.

It hadn't worked yet.

"Your little friend's on the phone," said Donna. "Shall I put her through?"

"Apes," the Doctor grunted and pushed further back towards the office.

"Better than being Dumbo," said Donna.

This caused the Doctor to grunt again and go into the office, where he found his wife, but was surprised to find his daughters, Oswin and Lydia.

"What are they doing here?," asked the Doctor.

The Oracle didn't bat an eye. She always maintained the placid and dignified state that Time Ladies were expected to have. "They're our children. Remember?"

"Mum was going to get us a tour," said Lydia. "See some more of Earth."

"Yeah, would be nice if you could," said Oswin, "but I guess your friend has kept you too busy. At least she gets to see some sites."

"In case you've forgotten, I don't answer to you," said the Doctor.

"No," said Oswin. "You don't answer to anyone."

"Oswin, Lydia, would you leave us?," asked the Oracle.

The girls got up and walked out.

* * *

Donna looked up and smiled to see Josh and Ella. The twins had just come from school as they did most afternoons. Donna did worry, but they were seven now. She supposed she could let them walk two blocks so long as they had a mobile and didn't make any stops.

"Hello, darlings! Come here." She reached and gave Ella a kiss on the cheek. Josh squirmed away. "What? You're not too old to be kissed by your mum yet."

"It's not cool, Mum."

"Who's looking?," said Donna.

Josh frowned and let his bookbag clatter to the floor.

"Do you have much more work to do?," asked Ella.

Donna nodded. "Afraid so. The Oracle has been very busy all day, I hadn't had a moment to rest until you two showed up."

"Josh, Ella, hi!," said Oswin.

"Oswin!," exclaimed Josh. "Mum, you didn't say Oswin was here!"

"Well, at least your trip wasn't a total waste," said Donna. The young Time Ladies were a greater source of fascination and definitely a bigger draw to spend afternoons in the office than Donna, which she well knew.

"Want to play a game?," said Oswin, pulling some oddly shaped cards out of her pocket. "I've got a new set from Mioliowionio."

"Only if you tell me how you do the trick with your pockets," said Josh.

"No trick, I told you. They're dimensionally transcendental. It's just simple physics." She smiled and sat on the sofa. "Come on."

* * *

"What do you see in her?," snapped the Doctor.

The Oracle rubbed her forehead and looked up at the Doctor, he was looking at Donna. Donna was giving an icy glare back. "What?"

"That woman-"

"Donna," she interrupted.

"Anyway, you picked her. You requested her. Why?"

"Why do you think?"

"How should I know? She's loud, she bosses people about-"

"Funny that you can spot someone else with those characteristics, yet never in yourself."

"I'm not loud."

"You're the loudest person I know," said the Oracle. "You're the bossiest person I know. You just dislike that you're alike."

The Doctor scoffed. "If you're gonna keep on like this, I may as well leave."

"Yes, just run back to that teenager-"

"It's not like that-" he said.

"You know me better than that, Doctor." The Oracle cleared her throat. "She lets you forget yourself and I really can't have you forgetting yourself. Not with what's at stake."

"And what does that mean?," asked the Doctor.

* * *

Donna had worked for the Oracle and the Time Lords since they first set up office. It really was the perfect job. Just around the corner from her house, not far from Josh and Ella's school so they could always visit in the afternoons. That and all the time off. She wondered what she would have to do to lose the job.

"Doesn't that light mean someone's on the telephone?," asked Lydia.

Donna looked down. She had completely forgotten about Rose after Oswin and the twins had started playing cards.

"It's not important," said Donna. She smiled brightly. "So, it's been a bit since your last visit. How are things at home?"

Lydia shrugged. "The usual."

Donna smiled. Lydia was the quiet one, with deep brown eyes and dark hair. Oswin carried on like her parents, talking a lot, not saying much.

"What about that sister of yours that I never see? Jenny. What's she up to?"

Lydia spoke carefully. "She is off to the mountains for a behavioral retreat."

"Oh," said Donna. "Maybe that'll be nice for her."

"It was ordered by the High Council."

"Oh," said Donna. This was clearly why they never saw Jenny. Funny, she could never quite get the girl's age straight. She had known Oswin since she was a young teenager, watched Lydia grow up from a little girl into a young lady, but Jenny never made the trip and Donna couldn't remember anyone mentioning her until a couple of years ago.

Donna heard a commotion. She looked across the glass wall down to the great lobby of the office where some men in black masks and tracksuits were arguing with Ms Spears. Mister Frobisher emerged from his office and that's when bullets started flying.

Donna shoved Lydia behind the desk first. She hurried towards Josh and Ella and hid them.

Then she realized Oswin was just standing there. She went to get the girl down and suddenly found herself facing a man with a black mask and a very big gun.

Then she wasn't. She saw a blur of the red fabric from the Oracle's dress and the realization she was on the floor as the bullets shattered the glass that protected them.

There was a flurry of other bullets as security arrived and the gunmen fell to the floor.

"Mum!," cried Lydia.

Donna looked. The Oracle was dead, laying in a heap.

"It's okay, sweetheart," said Donna. "Come here."

The girls stood there, transfixed.

"Why isn't she regenerating?," asked Oswin.

"What?" Donna turned back to the twins. "Josh, Ella, are you alright?"

"What's that?," asked Josh.

Donna looked behind her. The Doctor had fallen to the floor, she had lost track of him in the fray, everything was happening so fast. His hands began glowing, then his head, then it was like waves of golden light coming off him and then he erupted into flames.

Then suddenly there appeared to be a different man in the Doctor's clothes. He appeared with spiky brown hair and big brown eyes.

"Doctor?," asked Ella.

The man nodded. "Right, right, just a minute. Shot, didn't see that one coming." He paused. "New teeth. That's weird. Where were we?"

"What the hell just happened?," asked Donna.

She didn't get her answer, though, because just as the Doctor looked ready to answer, he realized what had happened. He rushed over to the Oracle, the new eyes looking like a deer in headlights.

"Oracle, Oracle, no," he said, cradling her. "Don't do this! I didn't mean it! I never meant any of it! Regenerate!"

Donna looked. Oswin and Lydia were in tears. They were in disbelief, something had gone wrong. Donna could only guess at that maybe the Oracle was supposed to have done whatever the hell the Doctor just had. Donna shook it off and turned back to her children to tend to them.

The police came and the ambulances came along with the news crews.

Donna could only watch as the newly born and freshly broken Doctor collected the Oracle in his arms and disappeared with Oswin and Lydia to his blue box.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who. I thought you might need more than one chapter. Thanks, let me know what you think and happy reading!

* * *

The Doctor had left Gallifrey one man and returned another.

It was the sort of thing that was bound to happen as a Time Lord.

Time Lord funerals were hasty. They had to be. Too much was at stake. He took his wife's body home and the Time Lords gathered on the Fields of the Pythia. They listened to ancient prayers that had lost all meaning through the eons and finally he was the one to set her corpse alight.

They had been born in the same minute. Rare, beyond rare, almost impossible. He had been destined for her and they married, had children, survived the Time War and tried to rebuild Gallifrey.

He had failed her.

He looked up and realized his sister was in the cavernous library. She was staring at him curiously. In her fourth incarnation, the Doctor could swear all of his sister's features were perpetually pointed towards him, a harsh glare offsetting her delicate frame and features.

"What are you doing here?"

She didn't answer right away. "Never mind, Oswin! I've found him."

Malyon entered and sat across from him. She looked at the TARDIS in the corner. "Thinking of running off again?"

The Doctor didn't answer.

"Might I remind you that you were the one that brought us to orbit this planet and you said you would help us. There's a great deal of work to be done."

"I know."

"The humans are our destiny. You and the Oracle made us believe that."

He was silent.

"I read her will today. Do you care to know the contents?"

He looked at her.

Malyon rolled her eyes. "It was instructions, aimed entirely at you."

"At me?"

"Who else?," Malyon answered with exasperation.

"What instructions?"

"To remarry."

He scoffed. "Time Lords don't remarry."

"Most Time Lords haven't had to, but we are having a population crisis."

"Oh, really? I hadn't noticed." He groaned. "So, who has the High Council selected for me?"

"Don't get any ideas," said Malyon. "Besides, the Oracle made the selection."

"And who did she select?"

Malyon stared at him intently.

"What?," asked the Doctor, growing concerned by her silence. "Who is it?"

"It's a most unusual choice."

"How so?"

"Well..."

"Malyon, I can't possibly comment on it if you don't tell me who it is."

"Donna Noble."

"I'm sorry, I think my ears regenerated wrong. I thought you just said Donna Noble."

"I did."

"What do you mean Donna Noble? How could she have chosen Donna Noble? Why would she handpick a woman who's been sitting five feet away for the past ten years? She's not even a Time Lady."

"So you think there's a Time Lady who would have you?"

"Do you think Donna Noble would even have me? She doesn't like me that much."

"This is the Oracle's request."

"It's a ludicrous request."

"It's a wish from beyond the veil of death and therefore you have no choice in the matter. So, whoever this Donna Noble is, you had better find a way to win her over and take her as your wife. Honestly, you would think you were the younger sibling the way you carry on."

"What she asked is impossible."

Malyon sighed. "In your whole life, was she ever wrong?"

"Just once," he said.

Malyon rolled her eyes. "Oh, I do hope this Donna Noble enjoys a man who wallows in self pity." She stood. "I'm going to see to your daughters."

* * *

Donna woke up to once again find Ella in bed next to her along with the dog, Esther. It had been like this every night since she had last been at work. Well, Esther usually slept there, but Ella couldn't bear to spend the night on her own. They had been talking about everything and the kids had even been to see a psychiatrist, but Ella just needed time. Of her two, Ella was always the one who was too frightened or loathe to try anything new. Josh was putting on a brave face, but Donna knew better. She roused her daughter and went after her son to get them going with their day.

Donna got started with breakfast. Her parents were already up.

"When are you going back to work?," asked Sylvia.

"Sylvia..." chided Geoffrey.

"It's just if she's not bringing money in..."

"I'm still getting paid," said Donna. "Which I thought was rather kind given the circumstances."

"Kind?!," spat Sylvia. "They nearly got you killed!"

Donna shook her head. "It wasn't their fault, it was those extremists. Besides, the Oracle was the only one who was fatally wounded."

"Strange she couldn't see that coming," muttered Sylvia.

"Mum!," exclaimed Donna. "The poor woman's dead. Don't mock her name."

"I liked the Oracle," Ella said softly. "She was nice."

Donna shot her mother a glare.

"Gran didn't mean anything by it, love," said Geoffrey.

From the other room, Esther started barking.

"What is that silly animal on about?," Sylvia tsked. "I've half a mind to get rid of her."

"We'll get rid of you first," said Donna.

Ella got up and went after Esther in the other room.

"You're not going back to working for them, are you?," asked Sylvia. "Nina knows this glazier who's looking for a secretary."

"A glazier?," asked Donna. "You think I can go from working for the High Council of the Time Lords to a glazier?"

"Look who's all high and mighty now," said Sylvia.

Ella came back in. "The Doctor's at the front door."

Donna frowned. "The Doctor?"

"The new one, with brown hair."

"What? A Time Lord? At our door?," exclaimed Sylvia.

"What's she mean the new one?," asked Geoffrey.

Donna started walking towards the front room.

"You're not going to let him in, are you?"

Donna looked out the window that Esther sat by. It was indeed the Doctor. He had changed clothes and was wearing a brown pinstripe suit and Chuck Taylor trainers. Donna opened the door.

"Doctor?"

"Uh, yes, hi, Donna. I was just passing by."

"You were just passing by?"

"Yeah, it was on my way."

"On your way where?," asked Donna.

"Uh, you know places," said the Doctor.

"So, you were just passing by on your way places?," Donna repeated.

"That's about the size of it, yes," said the Doctor.

Donna sighed. "Well, are you going to come in or not?"

He looked startled by the request. "Yes, yes, I can come in."

The Doctor entered the house and looked around.

"We're having breakfast," said Donna. "Do you want some?"

"You haven't got a banana, have you?," asked the Doctor.

"Hello, Doctor," said Ella.

The Doctor looked up to see the twins staring inquisitively at him.

"Uh, hello," said the Doctor.

"Did you bring Oswin?," asked Josh.

"Uh, no, sorry."

Josh moaned. "She's the fun one."

"Don't be rude, Josh," said Donna. "Get to the kitchen."

The Doctor followed as the children scampered to the kitchen. He found Geoffrey and Sylvia sitting there.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor."

"Yes, we know very well who you are," snapped Sylvia.

"Oh, do you now?," the Doctor asked brightly, it having gone over his head.

"Donna's mentioned you," said Geoffrey.

"Oh?"

"Sorry to hear about your wife," said Geoffrey. "Donna said she was a lovely woman."

"Yes, she was," said the Doctor, the wind being slightly knocked out of his sails by the personal inquiry.

"Have a seat, Doctor," said Donna. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, thank you," said the Doctor, sitting between Josh and Ella.

"Were you married long?," asked Geoffrey.

"Well, seven hundred years give or take a few," said the Doctor. "Who can keep track?"

"Seven hundred years?," asked Sylvia.

Josh eyed him suspiciously. "How old are you?"

"Nine hundred and four, last time I checked," the Doctor said. "Like I said, hard to keep track."

"Why would that be hard to keep track of?," asked Sylvia.

"Well, you know, going forwards, backwards, sideways in time. Time slips, aborted time lines, you forget."

"Maybe you could keep a calendar," said Ella.

"Sorry?," asked the Doctor.

"You could cross out each day," said Ella. "I do it to count down to my birthday. It's only twenty-one days away."

"Can Oswin come to our party?," asked Josh.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Joshua," Sylvia said in a hushed voice.

"Well, that would be up to Oswin," said Donna.

Josh turned to the Doctor. "Do you think she'd come?"

* * *

The Doctor joined Donna as she walked the children to the school down the road. He watched as she gave them kisses and sent them off to their day.

"I usually take Esther through the park before I head back home," said Donna, motioning with the dog's lead. "At least until my mum's off to work. Thirty-six I still have to avoid my parents."

"Did your husband like living with them?," he asked.

Donna scoffed. "What husband?"

"Josh and Ella's father."

"We were never married," Donna said quickly. "We talked about it, well, I talked about it and then he was killed when the Daleks came."

"I'm sorry," said the Doctor.

Donna shook her head. "Anyway, I thought about moving out, but Josh and Ella need family. Besides, not like I need my own house for my busy dating life."

"So there's not anyone-"

Donna laughed. "Right! Who'd be interested?"

The Doctor tried not to make any telltale expressions. Well, at least there were no competitors. That would make things less complicated.

That is, if he had made a decision about pursuing Donna.

Which he certainly hadn't.

"How are the girls?," asked Donna.

The Doctor shrugged. "Fine, I suppose."

Donna eyed him. "You suppose?"

"Well..." the Doctor stammered.

"Their mother just died. Do you think it might be worth seeing how they're doing?," Donna asked.

"That's not quite how these things work on Gallifrey-"

Donna cast a glare. "Lydia needs you. It's obvious to anyone with a brain. Well, almost anyone. Oswin tries not to let it show, but she does need you. Your other one, Jenny, well, she sounds as if she needed a guiding hand before all this."

The Doctor nodded. "It's not like that-"

"Okay, why don't you tell me what it's like, what things are like in Time Lord Land," said Donna, sitting on a bench. "Tell me why in Time Lord Land, it's alright to ignore your children."

"On Gallifrey," the Doctor said pointedly, "our concern isn't solely the next generation as it is here-"

"How stupid and ape-like of me to be care for my children."

"I'm not saying that," said the Doctor. "Yes, human beings, your instinct to protect your young has been what's guaranteed your survival and is responsible for your progress as a species. It's the most primitive and at the same time the best in you."

"Thanks," said Donna, distrusting the compliment. At least she was fairly certain it was a compliment.

"We have to be concerned with the whole of eternity. I'm not trying to ignore them," the Doctor stammered plaintively. "I... I just can't do it all again."

"Do what again?," asked Donna.

"I was a dad before," said the Doctor. He then wondered why he had let that slip out.

"Before?"

"Before the Time War," he said. "I had children and grandchildren and I lost them all."

"I'm sorry," said Donna.

The Doctor sat next to her. "Oswin, it's like she floated in on a leaf. Then Lydia. They were born in the darkest, dark days of the Time War and I thought I was just going to lose them as well."

"But they're still here," said Donna. "And you're an idiot if you don't start acting like their dad."

* * *

After a long walk with Donna, the Doctor returned to the TARDIS and went home. He wandered downstairs to the domain of Oswin and Lydia, where one of the Gallifreyan housemaids was just giving them a plate of snacks.

"Hi, Dad," said Lydia.

Oswin looked up and raised an eyebrow at the sight.

"Hi," said the Doctor, awkwardly wandering in with his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets. "So... what's new with you two?"

Oswin and Lydia exchanged worried glances.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who. Thank you for all the reviews and follows! I'm glad you're enjoying it. Please let me know what you think and happy reading!

* * *

It was the day of the twins' party. Donna had been running around all day and had thirty children in the house. Her father and grandfather were doing their best at keeping them amused, but party games had their limits. Her mother was not helping matters.

"That dog will not stop!," exclaimed Sylvia. "I don't know why you keep her."

"Esther's just excited," said Donna, as the Jack Russell terrier panted happily next to her. "I'm not going to have any more talk of getting rid of Esther, Mum. She's part of the family."

"She's an animal."

Donna rolled her eyes and the doorbell bonged.

"Another one?," exclaimed Sylvia.

Donna walked to the door and opened it to find the Doctor, Oswin and Lydia.

"Doctor," said Donna.

"Oh, not that awful man again," said Sylvia.

"Uh, yes, hi," said the Doctor. "Isn't today the party?"

"Yes, yes, it is," said Donna. She had almost forgotten about Josh's invitation in the intervening period and had never expected to see the Doctor at her door.

Again.

"We brought these things," said Lydia, uneasily holding some balloons.

"And we have presents," said Oswin.

"Also, I got some of those cakes with the edible ball bearings," said the Doctor.

Donna was surprised to see the door slamming shut.

"Mum!," she screeched at Sylvia.

"You're not seriously going to let them in, are you?," asked Sylvia.

"I can't leave them on the front step," Donna protested.

"What will the neighbors say?!"

"Mum, he's just lost his wife. They've just lost their mother. I don't really care what the bloody neighbors think!"

Donna opened the door. She and Sylvia plastered on smiles to further confused the Time Lords.

"Is everything alright?," asked the Doctor.

"Everything's lovely," said Donna, bidding them inside. "Come on in. Josh and Ella will be thrilled to see you."

The three came in as Esther eagerly sniffed them out.

"The party's in the other room," said Donna. "Oswin, Lydia, you can add those things in with the pile."

"More guests?" Donna's grandfather, Wilf, approached from the room where the front room.

"Yes," said Donna, "Doctor, this is my grandfather, Wilfred Mott. This is the Doctor and his daughters, Oswin and Lydia."

"Welcome," said Wilf. "Are you those people Donna works for? The Time Lords?"

"Dad," Sylvia hissed.

"Nothing meant by it, see, I'm just having trouble with my telescope, there's this spot on Ursa Major."

"I could have a look at it," the Doctor said. "I can't imagine it's anything. That's not due to collapse for another twenty billion years or so."

"I think it's just the lens or something probably," said Wilf.

"Could be," the Doctor said with a nod.

Josh and Ella came thundering down the hall.

"Oswin!," Jack exclaimed. "You came!"

"So did Lydia and the Doctor," Donna chided.

"Come on, Oswin," said Josh, grabbing her hand and dragging her along to the party.

* * *

Donna was back in the kitchen when she realized that the Doctor was still on her heels.

"Yes?," asked Donna.

"I still have the cakes," said the Doctor.

"Oh, right," said Donna. She took the pastry box from him. "They smell lovely."

"Just stopped by 1953 and picked them up. Queen Elizabeth's coronation party."

"You just came from 1953?," Donna repeated.

"Well, yeah, there was this thing with a menacing intelligence living inside the television that was going to suck everyone in while they watched the coronation. The important thing is that the girls and I sorted it."

"Sounds like fun," Donna said uneasily.

"Does it?," asked the Doctor.

"I guess. Fun for a Time Lord, I guess."

The Doctor frowned as Donna went to remove the cakes to a serving platter. It would be great if Donna could enjoy travelling, but he didn't know that she did. The Oracle had never been much of an adventurer. Still, there were worse things than that.

"Took the girls with you, did you?," she asked.

"Yes," said the Doctor. "At your suggestion."

Donna shrugged. "I thought you'd take them to the zoo or something, not through time and space."

"Well, things escalated," said the Doctor. "It came out that Lydia likes art. Can you imagine? There hasn't been a Time Lady artist since my great grandfather's time, so, clearly I had to get her some tutelage so we visited da Vinci- I'd met him before, you see. Then I thought there had to be other schools of art so we visited Vincent Van Gogh and there was this monster that turned out to be a lost Krafayis."

Donna smiled. "And what did you find out about Oswin?"

"She likes making souffles. I don't know where she could have possibly gotten that from."

"Considering you don't eat?," asked Donna.

"What?," asked the Doctor.

"Look at you," said Donna. "You're too skinny for words. If I hugged you, I bet I'd get a paper cut."

"Oh," said the Doctor, frowning.

"I don't mean anything by it. Who am I to talk?"

"I think you look lovely," the Doctor let slip out.

They both locked eyes, uncertain what to say about that.

"I should get back in there," said Donna, heading back to the front room.

* * *

The party continued through the afternoon and Oswin was a big hit with the party guests. Donna thought she had a natural gift with children. The day dwindled and their parents came to collect them. Donna was cleaning up in the kitchen when Sylvia joined her.

"What's going on with that Doctor?," asked Sylvia.

"What are you on about now?," asked Donna.

"He keeps following you around! What does he want?"

Donna shook her head. "His wife just died. Poor man probably doesn't know what to do with himself. I remember how I was when-"

"That can't be it," Sylvia said, cutting her off.

"Why don't you just go and ask him yourself?," asked Donna. "You've barely made any conversation with any of them."

"Because I don't like aliens in my house."

"Oh, let's not start that," moaned Donna.

"Now he's gone up the hill with Dad! Who knows what could happen?"

"I think he'll probably help Gramps with his telescope," said Donna.

"It didn't used to be like this," Sylvia grumbled.

"Well, it is," said Donna.

The back door opened and the Doctor entered, grinning. "Hello."

"Hello," Sylvia grumbled.

"It turned out to just be a bit of blackcurrant jam on your dad's telescope. I'm not quite certain how he did it, but there you have it."

"Thanks," said Donna.

There was another awkward pause. They were getting good at awkward pauses.

"I'm going to go track down Oswin and Lydia," said the Doctor.

* * *

The Doctor went to the front room. He could spy Oswin and Lydia kicking a football with Josh out front, but he also saw Ella sitting on the sofa in the dark with Esther snuggling her.

"Ella, what's wrong?," asked the Doctor.

"Nothing."

"Well, that's not true," said the Doctor, walking in and plopping down next to her.

"How do you know?"

"Well, you're sitting alone in the dark on your birthday, but mostly Esther said so."

Ella eyed him. "You can talk to Esther?"

"I speak dog."

"Nobody speaks dog."

"Well, Time Lords do." He looked at her. "What are you sad about?"

"I didn't get my wish. I never do."

"What wish?"

"I wished for my dad."

"Oh," the Doctor said.

"I never got to meet him," said Ella.

"I know," said the Doctor. "I'm sorry."

"Every year I wish for him to come back and he never does."

"Oh, Ella," said the Doctor, "wishes are powerful things, but they can't rewrite history."

"Time Lords can," Ella offered.

The Doctor shook his head. "It's not like that. Trust me, you don't want to go down that road. It's much more complicated than you can imagine. Besides, look at what you do have, a mum, twin brother, grandparents and a great-grandfather right under your own roof."

The dog barked.

"And Esther," the Doctor added.

Ella nodded.

The Doctor looked at the cache of birthday gifts and plucked one up.

"You got a DVD of Dumbo. Have you ever watched it?"

"No," Ella said softly.

"Well, let's," said the Doctor. "You're going to love it. I was there when they made it."

A little over an hour later, Josh, Oswin, Lydia and Donna had joined them to watch the film. Donna watched with satisfaction as Oswin and Lydia curled next to the Doctor on the sofa as her own children watched mesmerized on the floor in front of her.

"Lydia, are you crying?," asked the Doctor.

She nodded as "When I See An Elephant Fly" played.

"You are so young," the Doctor remarked.

"What does that mean?," Donna asked.

"Crying because you're happy," the Doctor explained. "You don't do that at my age."

"Can we watch it again?," asked Ella.

"No, you need to get to bed," said Donna. "It's already half past ten."

"But it's our birthday!," Josh protested.

"Say goodnight and get to your baths," Donna said sternly.

* * *

They said their farewells and the Time Lords prepared to depart. Donna said goodbye at the door and watched Lydia and Oswin go back to the TARDIS.

"When can I visit again?," asked the Doctor.

Donna thought a lot of things, perhaps even asking herself why he wanted to visit again and why he was asking.

She finally shook it off and answered. "Friends don't need to ask. Visit me any time you like."

"Do you mean that?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't."

The Doctor smiled. "Good night, Donna Noble."

"Good night, Doctor."

Donna watched as he sauntered off to his TARDIS.

He did have a really nice bum.

Donna turned to see her mother giving her the silent, critical glance that she had gotten before.

"Oh, shut up," said Donna as she marched off to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who. Thank you so much for the reads and the reviews! I really appreciate it. Let me know what you think and happy reading!

* * *

The life of an average Time Lord was filled with ceremony and meetings. Endless meetings and somewhat bland appetizers. Malyon was standing the chamber waiting for the High Council to convene.

She soon could not believe her eyes.

"You're here," she said incredulously to the Doctor. "You are actually here."

"This is where the meeting of the High Council was to take place, yes?"

"Yes," she confirmed.

"And as the former president I do have a permanent seat."

"Yes, but you've never come before," said Malyon.

"Well, I'm here now. Ooh, nibbles!," said the Doctor plucking one off the tray of a Gallifreyan waiter.

"How goes your great matter?," asked Malyon.

"My great matter?"

"Miss Noble. I'm curious as to how things are progressing."

"Things are progressing just fine."

Malyon didn't look satisfied by that answer. "In what way? Have you stated your intentions?"

"No, I haven't stated my intentions!," he said in exasperation.

"Then how does she know what they are?," asked Malyon.

"Malyon, you've got to understand that things are done differently among the humans," he said with his best wise Time Lord face.

"Should I go see her family and make overtures?," asked Malyon.

"No! The humans do not arrange marriages. Well, not the ones in Chiswick, at any rate."

Malyon scoffed. "Yours was hardly an arrangement. Father went to visit the Oracle's parents and had to wait a half hour for them to finish laughing. I'm bracing myself for much the same."

"You won't go if you don't want your head bit off. Besides, it's as if I have to alter my whole approach."

"Hardly a loss since your approach was never anything particularly good anyway."

The Doctor looked around the room. "Romana's here."

"Yes, another former president. Even disgraced ones get a seat on the council. Though, mind you, she doesn't think she's disgraced."

"It wasn't her fault."

"It was no great testament to her intellect, either."

Malyon glanced over. Romana was exchanging glances with the Doctor.

"Oh, I'm so glad we got her back from E space," said Malyon.

"What? She's an old friend."

"And you're single. Oh, Rassilon, here she comes."

"Doctor," Romana said. "Malyon."

"Hello, Romana," said the Doctor.

"I was sorry to hear about the Oracle."

"Of course you are," said Malyon.

"Has the High Council given thought to who should fill her post?"

"No," said Malyon. "I'm afraid not."

"I'd like to nominate myself."

"Do you think that's a great idea?," asked Malyon.

"What do you think, Doctor?," asked Romana.

"Welll, these humans require a certain approach."

"Do they?"

"A certain level of understanding, compassion, maybe there's something else you could do. Have you been to the Matrix lately? Needs a complete rehab."

"Excuse me," said Romana.

She walked away.

Malyon turned to her brother. "Why did you not tell me you wanted the post?"

"Why would I want it?"

"Come now. You want it because it will afford you more time to spend with Miss Noble without her being any wiser to it. Not a bad plan, but I wish you had told me. I would have put your name in. Romana will have talked to almost all the council by now."

"I can talk to the council."

"If you had asked for the post when no one wanted it, they would have gladly done it to distract you, but now that Romana wants it, they'll give it to her. I could have helped you talk to the council."

"Would they really pick Romana over me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"In the vain hope of having someone take the post seriously. She is awfully eager to redeem herself. This regeneration has a chip on her shoulder."

"Well, I'm sure I can persuade them that I'm the right man for the job."

* * *

It was Donna's first day back at the office. She found Mr Frobisher there along with Ms Spears temp.

"I'm afraid we have quite a day ahead of us," said Frobisher. "The Time Lords have dispatched their new liaison."

"Who is it?," asked Donna. "Anyone we know?"

Frobisher handed Donna a slip of paper with something unpronounceable on it.

"How do you pronounce that?," asked Donna.

"I've been trying all morning," said Frobisher.

"Well, do you suppose I should introduce myself or-"

A woman cleared her throat. Frobisher and Donna turned around to see Romana.

"Who is this?," asked Romana.

"This is Donna Noble, your secretary."

"Secretary?"

"Yes," said Donna, "I handle your correspondence, keep your diary, take notes, but sorry, I can't pick up your dry cleaning or buy your Christmas presents." She finished with a chuckle which Frobisher joined her in.

Romana didn't join them.

"Of course, I guess if you were really busy and it was on my way or something..."

"I do not have such requirements."

"Right-o then," said Donna. "Sorry, ailly question, but how is your name pronounced?"

"What's the problem?"

"It's just if I'm going to be your secretary, I really ought to be able to say your name."

"Romanadvoratrelundar."

Donna tried to process that.

"Sorry, could you say that really slowly?"

"Where did you receive your education?"

"What?," asked Donna.

"For instance, I graduated with a Triple First from the Academy. And you?"

"I took a secretarial course at Pitman Training," said Donna. "Shorthand. Typing. Hundred words a minute."

Romana looked at Frobisher. "Are all your subordinates similarly qualified?"

"Miss Noble was specially requested by the Oracle."

Romana eyed her. "Was she?"

Donna turned to Frobisher. "You never told me that."

"She said not to."

"Why would she say that?," asked Donna.

"Excuse me," said Romana.

"Yeah, right, of course," said Donna.

"I am willing to entertain a probationary period."

"A probationary period?," Donna asked with contempt.

"To see if you're adequate for my needs."

"This Academy," said Donna, "it didn't have a charm school, did it?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"I've had this job almost eight years, you can't just walk in and say I'm on probation. I haven't done anything wrong."

"You seem under-qualified for a position at this level."

"The Oracle had no problem with my qualifications," said Donna.

"She was well known for her work with the under-whelming."

"What's that supposed to mean?," asked Donna.

"Hello!"

Donna turned to see the Doctor.

"What are you doing here, Doctor?," asked Romana. "The High Council awarded me the position."

"You applied for this job?," asked Donna.

"And he was rejected," said Romana.

"Yeah, thanks for that," said the Doctor. "Anyway, I thought I was just passing by..."

"On your way to places?," asked Donna.

The Doctor smiled. "Yeah, I suppose I was. Anyway, how are you?"

"Doctor, what are you doing here?," asked Romana.

"Checking up on Donna."

"Does she need to be checked on?"

"Well, she doesn't need it..."

"Kindly visit later."

The Doctor looked around. Donna and Frobisher were staring at him.

"Right..." said the Doctor. He looked at Donna. "See you after work. I'll be outside."

* * *

Donna came outside to see a blue box reappearing on the pavement. The Doctor stepped outside.

"Anyway, care for a ride home?," asked the Doctor.

"You just jumped forward in time to avoid having to wait?," asked Donna.

"Of course I did."

Donna shook her head. "I can't get in that thing."

"Why not?"

"Two words, Rose Tyler."

"She's not in there."

"You took her in that thing and she was gone a year. Her mum thought she was dead and the boyfriend got questioned by the police, poor thing. I have kids. I can't have my family thinking I'm dead!"

"I can get you back in time," said the Doctor.

"I really can't have people thinking I'm dead," said Donna.

"Okay, what if we just move through space?"

Donna frowned.

"Okay, what if you just come inside?"

"And it won't go anywhere?"

The Doctor paused thoughtfully. "Probably not."

Donna scowled back.

"I'm sorry, but probably not is as good as it gets where the TARDIS is concerned."

Donna sighed. "You're going to keep after me until I go in there, aren't you?"

"Yep," said the Doctor popping the 'p.'

Donna approached the TARDIS and the Doctor stepped aside to allow her entry.

"It's..."

The Doctor waited anxiously.

"It's nice," said Donna, not knowing what to say.

"No comment on the size at all?"

Donna turned back around. "What about it?"

"It's not bigger or anything..."

"Bigger on the inside, you mean?"

"Yes, that."

"Don't you Time Lords have all your stuff like that? I watched the Oracle pull all of Chanel's spring collection out of an evening bag once."

The Doctor nodded. "We have lost some of our mystique, haven't we?"

"Is this how you impress people? Come into my box, it's bigger on the inside?"

"Usually."

"Yeah, well, it's not working on me, sunshine."

"What would I have to do to get you to go somewhere?"

"Go somewhere."

"Travel with me."

"Why would you want me to travel with you?"

"Because you might like it."

"I can't just run off! I'm a mum!"

"I'm a dad."

"Since when has that ever stopped anyone?"

"Bring Josh and Ella. Esther too, if she likes. We seemed to hit it off pretty well."

"God knows what you get into-"

"I'll bring Oswin and Lydia. Would I take my own children anywhere dangerous?"

"I get the feeling you wouldn't mean to..." said Donna.

"Donna, I promise you and your children- and mine for that matter - will come home safe and sound. So, what do you think?"

Donna shrugged. "Fine. Saturday morning. Bright and early." She held up a finger. "Nothing too adventurous."

"Why Saturday morning? Why not now? This is a time machine."

"Yeah, caught that, Time Boy," said Donna heading for the door. "Saturday morning. That's my offer."

Donna walked out leaving the Doctor slack-jawed.

"Well, Saturday morning, here I come."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who. Thank you for the reads and reviews! Sorry it's been a while. Big week for migraines. Hopefully, this is worth it. Please let me know what you think and happy reading!

* * *

Lydia and Oswin watched from the jump seat as the Doctor hopped around the TARDIS console.

"This panel is meant to operate with six pilots," said Oswin.

"That's right."

"So, is there a reason you're hopping around all on your own?," asked Oswin.

"What?," asked the Doctor looking up at them.

"Maybe Lydia and I could help," said Oswin. "Or you know, just keep standing here, bored."

The TARDIS lurched forward with a landing.

"First stop!," announced the Doctor.

"If we brought Aunt or even Jenny, that would be five," offered Oswin.

The Doctor frowned. "I don't think we should let Jenny drive the TARDIS."

"Where are we?"

"Picking up our passengers!"

He flung open the door and they found themselves in Chiswick.

"Are Donna and the twins coming?," asked Lydia.

"Yes, they are," said the Doctor as he bounced up the steps to the Noble house.

"Are they your new companions?," asked Oswin.

The Doctor turned, stunned.

"Obviously, I prefer them over the blonde," said Oswin. "Seems to be a strange choice for you."

"They're just friends we're taking along on a little holiday."

"I see," said Oswin.

"Well, good..." said the Doctor as he knocked on the door.

Donna answered. "Well, right on time. That's different, eh, Time Boy?"

"Time Boy?," asked the Doctor. Oswin and Lydia snickered.

"The kids are coming down," said Donna. She thrust three suitcases in the Doctor's arms. "Oh, let me get one more thing."

The Doctor stood there with three suitcases. Donna shut the door as she returned inside.

Oswin and Lydia burst out laughing.

"Are either of you going to help me?," asked the Doctor.

"No," said Oswin. "This is too funny."

The door opened again. Donna put a hatbox on top of the Doctor's load as Josh and Ella appeared with knapsacks and rolling suitcases. Ella held a teddy bear and Esther's lead.

"Hello, Doctor," said Ella.

"Hi, Oswin!," said Josh.

"You've got a hatbox," said the Doctor.

"Yeah," said Donna. "So, are we going somewhere?"

* * *

The unspoiled beauty of Janeris Two. Well, when he said unspoiled beauty, he meant terraformed, still as they planet was not yet permanently inhabited, they had it all to themselves. Donna was really quite game when thet got down to it, helping pick out a path, musing to the Doctor about her long gone scuba diving hobby as they gazed at the crystal streams and waterfalls. He found her looking nack at him.

"What?," he asked.

"Nothing. I'm just waiting for the trouble, that's all."

"I told you, I'm not going to let anything happen to our children." Donna shot him a curious look. He quickly backpedaled. "Collectively, yours and mine, but separately..." He cleared his throat. "Besides, trouble's just the bits in between."

"I see. From what the Oracle said, you had a lot of bits in between."

"What exactly is it you think is going to happen?"

"Dad?"

The Doctor sighed. "Yes, Oswin?"

"If this is 5195, isn't that the year of the Sontaran invasion?"

"Well, Oswin-" He paused, checking his watch. "It's not today, surely."

Donna's eyes were huge. "Okay! Everyone back in the box!"

"But, Mum..." Josh moaned.

"Nothing! No 'But Mum'. Oh, God, where's your sister?"

The Doctor looked. Ella was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Esther?," asked Josh.

"She was just here a minute ago," said the Doctor.

"She's a wanderer," said Donna.

"A wanderer? That's my first rule! No wandering off!"

"She doesn't mean to! She's just never paying attention! Grocery stores, shopping centers, hospitals..."

"Oswin, take Lydia and Josh back to the TARDIS and wait for us there," said the Doctor.

"You said nothing would happen!," Donna accused as Oswin started back with the others.

"Well, you never said Ella was a wanderer!," the Doctor accused right back. "I have big problems with wanderers! Most of my problems stem from wandering!"

"Or you mean all of them!"

"Well, I have less problems when everyone stays in one spot!," he shouted back. "This way!"

"Why that way?!"

The Doctor ignored Donna and she hurried to

* * *

Ella was very skilled at getting lost.

It was finding Mummy again that she seemed to have problems with. She had wandered away and taken a look inside this tunnel and things were getting very loud outside of it.

Ella looked up to see some men in futuristic suits.

They were rather short.

She pulled Esther's lead back closer to her as the terrier barked insistently.

One of the men took his helmet off revealing that he was in fact rather like Mister Potato Head.

"What are you doing here, human scum?"

"I, uh... I came with the Doctor," said Ella. "And Mummy and Josh, but the Doctor gave us a ride-"

"The Doctor?"

"Yes..." Ella said slowly.

Esther kept barking.

"What is that thing?," he asked, pointing at the dog.

"That's Esther," said Ella.

"How do you make it cease noise?"

Suddenly, the other potato head was pointing a big, futuristic gun at Esther. Ella scooped up her dog.

"Don't you hurt her! She's my doggie!"

"She has another creature, sir!," said the other one.

Ella looked behind her to where he was pointing. Her bear's head was sticking out of her knapsack.

"That's my teddy! You can't touch him, either!"

"There is some resolve in this one. Come with us. You are now the property of the Sontaran Empire!"

She frowned. "No, I'm not," said Ella.

"You dare defy the great and glorious Sontaran Empire! You belong to us!"

"No, I belong to Mummy."

"Ella!"

Ella turned back. Donna and the Doctor were rushing down the long corridor.

"See! I told you she'd be down here!," said the Doctor. "All children love long, featureless maintenance corridors!"

"Halt! In the name of the Sontaran Empire!," said the soldier as the other pointed his gun.

"Yeah, I was kind of afraid we were getting to that," said the Doctor.

"Who the hell are they?," asked Donna, pulling Ella close.

"Yes, right, Donna, these are the Sontarans, most fearsome warrior clone race in the universe. Sontarans, Donna."

"Hi," said Donna.

"The Doctor," said the lead Sontaran. "You led the call to battle in the Time War. The greatest war in history and the Sontarans were forbidden from participating."

"Yeah, well, the invite must have gotten lost in the mail..." said the Doctor. "Have you got Facebook?"

"Facebook?"

"Well, it would be problematic for you lot anyway. We really ought to be going."

"You are prisoners of the Sontaran Empire!"

"Oh, right."

"What happened to nothing is going to happen?," asked Donna. "Trouble is just the bits in between?"

"Well, sorry, we are at a bit in between at the moment, so just bear with me."

"Come with us, scum!," said the lead Sontaran.

"Have you got a plan?," asked Donna.

"I have the start of a plan."

"The start of a plan?"

"Follow us now!"

"First, we follow them," said the Doctor.

"Oh, great plan," said Donna.

"Then we do this," said the Doctor.

Donna and Ella watched in amazement as he pulled out two cricket balls and aimed them squarely at the back of the necks of the Sontarans. They fell to the ground as the Doctor picked up Ella, dog and all.

"The second part of the plan is to run, Donna!"

* * *

Donna rushed after them, not stopping until they arrived back at the TARDIS and the Doctor finally put down Ella and Esther and flew to the controls.

"What did you do to them?," asked Donna.

"Well, you see, all Sontarans are fed through a tube that goes in a port in their necks. Their only weakness, just stuns them a bit. Now, Ella, what did I say about wandering off?"

Ella stared back blankly at the Doctor.

He turned to Lydia and Oswin. "Girls, what do I say about wandering off?"

"Nothing," said Lydia.

"I've never heard you mention anything about wandering off," said Oswin.

"Well, rule number one is don't wander off!," said the Doctor. "Now, where should we go next?"

"What about Gallifrey?," asked Lydia.

The Doctor shot Lydia a look.

"What?"

"It's not much of a holiday for you," said Donna.

"I want to go to Gallifrey!," said Josh. "I could tell all my mates about the planet of the Time Lords!"

"Josh, they have rules about this sort of thing," said Donna. "We wouldn't want to get the Doctor in trouble, though I suspect he'd eventually be in trouble, one way or the other."

"No, we could get a special dispensation," said the Doctor, knowing full well that Malyon had already secured such a dispensation. "That is, unless you're not interested."

"I'm interested," said Donna. "It's just only been government ministers that you lot let up there and two of them were Benjamin Disraeli and Abraham Lincoln."

"There was a great deal of confusion at the time," said the Doctor. "So, you want to go then?"

"I wouldn't mind a look," said Donna. "As long as it's really okay."

"It is," said the Doctor.

* * *

The TARDIS materialized in the great library and the Doctor opened the door.

"Ah! How nice!"

The Doctor frowned upon seeing Malyon. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to meet your guests." She stuck her hand out. "Hello. I'm Malyon, the Doctor's sister."

"Donna Noble."

"How lovely to meet you at last, Donna," said Malyon. "I've heard so much about you. And these must be your children."

"Yes," said Donna, "this is Josh and Ella."

"Lovely! Oswin, Lydia, why don't you show our young guests around the house?"

"It just looks like a regular house," said Josh. He looked up at Malyon. "Does it do anything alien?"

"Wait and see," said Oswin. "Come on."

The four left with the dog. Malyon turned to the Doctor. "Why don't you show Donna the outer corridors? I'll go see to supper."

Malyon left. Donna turned to the Doctor.

"Well, that's my sister," said the Doctor.

"Just curious, do all Time Ladies boss the men about?"

"Well, just a bit..."

"Better do what she says then," said Donna. "Come on then."

* * *

Oswin and Lydia showed the kids some of the recreation zones of the house: the entertainment room. the swimming pool and then they made their way upstairs to where Oswin was sure the guest bedrooms would be. Instead, they stopped in the family corridor as Lydia pointed.

"Have you seen those doors before?," asked Lydia.

Oswin turned. "No."

Two doors had appeared, matching all the others in the house.

"What are those circles?," asked Josh.

"That's writing in High Gallifreyan," said Oswin.

"What do they say?"

"That's weird," said Oswin. "The one on the left says "Complete" and the one on the right says 'salvation.'"

"Is this like the Haunted Mansion?," asked Josh. "I love that ride!"

Ella opened the door on the left. "It just looks like a bedroom."

Oswin followed inside. It looked like the room she had when she was Ella's age, maybe even some of the same furniture, but there was a big window looking down on the Earth below.

"This is your room," said Oswin. "This is actually your room."

"What's wrong, Oswin?," asked Ella.

"I'm not sure."

* * *

Donna walked out onto the balcony.

"So," said Donna, "how posh are you?"

"Posh?"

"It's hard to tell with you lot," said Donna. "You all come off posh. This house is certainly big."

"It used to hold more people, that's all," said the Doctor.

"Oh," said Donna. "Sorry."

Donna looked out at the Earth. "Quite a view you've got here."

"I'm glad you like it."

"What's the rest of it?," asked Donna.

"We're inside the Citadel," said the Doctor.

"And that's mostly Time Lords?," asked Donna.

"Yes, except for those who work for us."

"And out there?"

"The continent of Wild Endeavour," said the Doctor.

"Yeah, you lot aren't posh at all," said Donna.

"Over there, the Never-Ending Mountains of Solace and Solitude."

"Is that where your daughter is?"

"Sorry?"

"Jenny. Lydia said a bit back that Jenny had to go to a behavioral retreat there."

"Yes, well, Jenny's behavior does leave something to be desired."

"You're one to talk." Donna caught sight of something to the left, beyond the glass dome of the city. "That's..."

The Doctor looked. "Yes, a Dalek saucer."

Donna crossed her arms. "You lot never bothered to clean it up. Seems sloppy. Some master race you are."

"We just never bothered with it," said the Doctor. "Nobody's ever mentioned it, actually."

"You like having a reminder of why all your loved ones are dead, do you?"

"I'd remember they were gone no matter what," said the Doctor. "Does it remind you of Josh and Ella's father?"

Donna was silent.

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know, really," said Donna. "I guess I slept through it."

"Slept through it?"

"I fell asleep at his flat, woke up at my parent's house, I didn't even know how I got there. I went to try to find James and he was on the list of the missing."

"He was called James?"

"James McCrimmon."

The Doctor frowned. "Did you say James McCrimmon?"

"Yes. Why?"

"It's just I used to know a James McCrimmon. I wonder if they're related. He didn't wear a kilt, did he?"

"No. He liked bow ties."

"Bow ties?"

Someone cleared their throat. They turned to see Benu, the head of the maids.

"Oh, Donna, this is Benu. She's been with the family for years. What can I do for you, Benu?"

"The Lady Romana is here."

"Oh," said the Doctor. "Does my sister know?"

"Not yet."

"Let's try to keep it that way, would you help Donna find her room?"

* * *

Donna sent Benu off and followed the Doctor. Romanavendawhatever had mentioned she knew the Doctor, just not in what capacity. She was unlikely to get a straight answer our of him. The Doctor entered the sitting room where Romana sat primly as Donna stood at the doorway.

"Hello, Doctor."

"Hello, Romana."

"I've come with a proposition."

"Have you?"

"You are in need of a mating partner. I propose that we combine our genetic materials in an arrangement I think we'll both find satisfactory."

Donna cringed in the corridor. She might have guessed there was something like that between them, still, though, was this how things worked here?

"Well," said the Doctor," that's quite a marriage proposal."

"I'm not proposing it in the manner you're thinking of," said Romana.

"Of course not."

"I could never be party to the strange ways of your cult."

"Strange?," asked the Doctor. "Being born, falling in love, getting married, having the next generation?"

Donna frowned. What was wrong with the Time Lords?

"I don't believe that's the way out of the current crisis."

"I think it might be the only way out. The only children on Gallifrey have been born."

"It's imprecise, wouldn't you say? The loom was more accurate."

"I suppose, if you want accurate children."

"I do,"

The Doctor paused. "I'm sorry, Romana. We've been too good of friends for me to lead you on like this, for even a moment. I have to decline your generous offer."

Well, there was a shock, thought Donna. Served Romana right for coming in with a proposal like that!

"May I ask why?"

"Because you're a cross old cow," Donna muttered.

"Well, mainly, I am spoken for," said the Doctor.

Spoken for? Donna's mind raced at that. Who could that possibly be? Not that she felt the teeniest bit jealous of the poor woman.

Not at all. God help her, really.

"Spoken for?," asked Romana.

"It was the Oracle's wish and mine as well."

"Spoken for by whom?"

"I'm sorry, but that's yet to be revealed."

Romana nodded. "I shall leave."

Donna hurried back and hid from view as Romana walked out into the hall and back towards the grand foyer. The Doctor walked out.

"Donna?"

Donna came out from behind a statue of one of the ancestors of Lungbarrow. "Yeah, I was just having a chat with my friend here."

"You heard the whole thing, didn't you?"

"Yeah. Big proposal. Is everything that romantic here?"

"She and I see things differently."

"I caught that. What did she mean by your cult?"

"Not all Time Lords are born, well, were born. They were loomed."

"They were loomed?"

"A genetic device for extrapolating recombined DNA from two donors."

"Ah. So everything is that romantic here," said Donna.

"Not me. Not Oswin or Lydia. Or the Oracle. Or our families. Some of us reproduced the old way."

"And what's the crisis?"

The Doctor cringed.

"Romana said there was some kind of crisis. What is it?"

"Population. The Daleks destroyed the looms and then they wiped the knowledge of how to rebuild them from time itself. There have been experiments, but nothing acceptable on a large scale."

"Hence the lovely offer to mix together some Time Babies," said Donna. "So, who's the lucky woman?"

"What?"

"You told Romana you were spoken for. Who is she? I mean, not like I'll know her. I've only met three Time Ladies and one of them was your sister. Well, five if we count your girls and it's not like you're going to marry them. Or was it just a lie?"

"Donna..."

"Yes?"

"I'm sort of having a hard time talking right now, so I might have to do something."

"Like what?"

The Doctor leaned down and kissed Donna.

So she slapped him. As he stood rubbing his reddened cheek, wondering how he had let this failure happen, she grabbed him by the lapels to kiss him.

"Yeah, okay," said Donna, "that was good."

"You slapped me!"

"Yeah, sorry, it happens sometimes."

"How often?!"

"How can you like me? You don't like me! You called me an ape! All the time!"

"I was a different man then."

Donna huffed. "What is this regeneration nonsense?! You're the same person, you're not, you finally change clothes?! How am I supposed to get my head around it?!"

"You didn't like me!"

"You were a jerk! And not very nice to my children!"

"Do you like me?"

"What?," asked Donna.

"You just keep going on and on about how I couldn't possibly like you, but do you like me?"

"Well..."

"Do you like me, Donna?"

"You're sweet and kind and you're trying..."

"I'm trying?"

Donna shrugged. "I haven't had anybody try for me in a long time. Trying is important."

"I'd try for you to the end of the universe."

"Your wife just died," said Donna. "We should take some time."

"I can't wait on you," said the Doctor. "You humans. Your lives are beautiful and wonderful, but fleeting. So fleeting and I don't want to miss any of it."

"Supper!," called Ella.

"Coming, love!," Donna called back.

* * *

Oswin sat quietly through dinner and waited for their guests to dismiss themselves, followed by Lydia. No need to get her worked up as well.

Oswin walked into the sitting room. She sat down pointedly next to her aunt and looked at her father.

"Did you know Josh and Ella had rooms?"

"You made them rooms, didn't you?," asked Malyon.

"Of course I programmed rooms," said the Doctor.

"These weren't programmed," said Oswin. "They were Gallifreyan rooms. There were a few Earth bits in them, but they were rooms for Time Lord children. Ella even has my bed."

The Doctor and Malyon exchanged glances.

"Did they seem put off by them?," asked Malyon.

"No, just walked right in. There was writing on the doors as well 'complete' and 'salvation.'"

"You're certain of this?," asked Malyon.

"Of course I am, I can read."

The Doctor got up and walked out of the room wordlessly.

"Where are you going?," asked Oswin as her father ignored her. She turned back to Malyon. "What's going on?"

* * *

Donna walked into Ella's room and was immediately in complete awe of it. Ella was snuggled up in the big canopy bed with Esther beneath a sea of pink bedclothes. There were toys and games galore, even an area by the big window for Ella to do her drawing.

"Well, someone lays it on thick," said Donna.

"What do you mean, Mummy?"

Donna smiled. "Nothing, love." She climbed on the bed next to her daughter. "How do you like Gallifrey so far?"

"It's quiet."

"Yeah, I suppose it is," said Donna. It was quiet, the big house with too few people in it. The city with too few people in it.

"I like it, though," said Ella.

"Yeah?," asked Donna.

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to stay with you? Just until you fall asleep?"

"No, thank you."

Donna was floored. "No?"

"I'm okay."

"You're sure?," asked Donna.

"Yes."

Donna kissed her on the forehead. "Come find me if you need me."

* * *

Donna came out to find the Doctor staring at the doors.

"Sorry, were you waiting on me?," asked Donna.

"Time Lord houses are like my TARDIS," said the Doctor. "They have rooms for every occupant past, present and future. They're linked to our DNA, every member that ever was or ever will be from the house of Lungbarrow."

"Okay," said Donna. "That's a fun fact, I suppose."

"Do you know what Josh and Ella's names mean?"

"Of course I do," said Donna. "I can be counted upon to look up my children's names before I give them. Ella means all or complete. Joshua means salvation."

"Then you might be interested to know these doors say 'complete' and 'salvation' in Gallifreyan."

Donna looked. "So? Is this your way of saying I should move here? It's going to be awfully hard to get a removals crew to come here. Not to mention, I don't know about the catchment area."

"No, I said linked by our genes. I did have something programmed for Josh and Ella, but the house chose to ignore it based on a genetic link."

"They don't have a genetic link."

The Doctor turned to Donna. "I need to know everything about James McCrimmon."

Donna stiffened. She tried not to talk about him. "Why?"

"Because I'm starting to think he's me."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who. Thank you for the reads and reviews. Hello, lurkers! Please let me know what you think and happy reading!

* * *

The Doctor had to fight the TARDIS to get her to land, lending credence to the sinking feeling that he actually was James McCrimmon. He stepped outside to the time and place that Donna had stated.

Donna Noble rolled her eyes as she followed a gaggle of women into a bridal shop. The Doctor hurried across the street as they went in. He snuck around the back and used the sonic screwdriver to get in through the side door.

No sooner had he gone in than he heard the whirring of another sonic device and saw a faint green light. He hurried towards it and too soon found himself next to a room of wedding gowns. Donna held one up against herself, looking longingly in the mirror.

"Donna, we're not here looking for you," said Sylvia. "Though time is ticking."

A thin blonde spoke up. "How about this one, Veena?"

"Oh, God, no, Veena," said Donna. "That's awful. Nerys is just trying to trick you into buying it."

"I would not!," Nerys shouted affronted.

"Behave yourself, Donna," Sylvia said firmly.

The faint green light emerged through a rack of bridal gowns and behind it a man in a bow tie, falling straight into Donna and landing on the floor on top of her.

"Um, do you mind?," asked Donna.

"Oh, that's just brilliant..." said the man. "Sorry, I didn't realize we were doing this today."

"You falling on me?," asked Donna. "Did you have that planned?"

"You might be surprised." He stood, helping Donna up. "Okay, then, let's get cracking."

A posh woman appeared from the back of the bridal shop, presumably the owner. "Doctor?"

He pointed a finger at the woman, still staring at Donna. "Nope. Not the Doctor. James McCrimmon is my name from now on, alright?"

"Okay, James..." said the woman. "What about those creatures? Can't you stop them?"

Donna frowned. "What creatures?"

"Never mind that, I'll get that sorted and be back here with a packet of Jammie Dodgers, then we can get started."

"Started with what?," Donna demanded, still bewildered.

"Everything," said the man with a grin.

The man stepped back beyond the racks of frocks.

"Well," said the man, "I suppose you're going to watch the whole thing, aren't you?"

The Doctor didn't answer.

"Have it your way. It's not going to be easy, you know, though I suspect this side is better."

* * *

The Doctor arrived at an autumn day. His future self was walking next to Donna in a park.

"You didn't have to meet me at my office," said Donna, nibbling on a sandwich as they walked.

"Of course I did. How's the new job?"

Donna rolled her eyes. "You know. The usual. It's a woman boss this time. She's got me filling out her daughter's school applications."

"Sounds like fun."

"Oh, yeah, lots of women bosses are very fun like that."

"Don't you like working for women?"

"I'd like it if they didn't just assume I was an idiot."

"Maybe you will someday," said the future Doctor. "Something permanent."

"Oh, that'll be the day."

"Well, not permanent," he said. "Nothing is permanent."

He turned and caught sight of the Doctor.

* * *

The Doctor waited outside a building. It was New Year's Eve from what he could tell. The door opened and the man in the bow tie was actually wearing tails. Donna stepped outside and pulled off one heel, then the other.

"How do you wear those?," asked the future Doctor. "They're all pointy."

"I could ask you the same thing," Donna said.

"Bow ties-"

"Are cool. Yes, we know, it was in Veena's wedding speech," Donna said, coming down the steps.

"I should hail a cab and get you home," he said.

"Or you could take me to your place."

"Hmm?"

Donna sighed and grabbed his lapel. "James, you should really take me to your place."

The Doctor rolled his eyes from behind a tree, wondering at what sort of a git he would transform into.

"Oh," said the man. He looked at his watch. "Uh, yes, we should definitely do that."

"Why did you need to look at your watch?," asked Donna.

"Just some scheduling, that's all. Yes, we should go to my place. Come along, Noble."

He summoned a cab and put Donna in. Before he got in himself, he looked back over at his past self.

"Are you coming?," Donna demanded.

* * *

The TARDIS landed with an even more angry thud this time. The Doctor wondered at the reason and then realized why as he stepped out.

It was the Daleks. He was crossing his own time line not once, but twice.

He rushed up the street to the Noble house and found the front hallway a bit cramped with a TARDIS. He squuezed past and found Wilf, Sylvia and Geoffrey all unconscious on the floor.

"There you are," said the future Doctor.

"What are you doing?"

"Just staying until the Daleks have gone, keeping watch. I know, leaving them on the floor is a bit uncomfortable but once the TARDIS came in there were all sorts of questions and things..."

"Where is she?"

The future Doctor motioned towards the sitting room. The Doctor rushed inside and found Donna lying on the sofa.

"You're just going to leave her?," the Doctor asked, seething.

"I have to. In case you don't remember, she is going to meet our ninth self and then you. If I'm around, it might just collapse the time line and be a bit awkward. Besides, you have to go now. Your TARDIS is out where the Daleks can see it. Suppose they follow you in here."

"And what am I meant to do?," asked the Doctor.

His future self looked upon him in silence. He couldn't answer and the Doctor knew that.

* * *

Donna awoke to find the Doctor standing over her bed.

"Sorry, can I help you with something?," asked Donna.

"Yeah, sorry, this was my room," said the Doctor.

"Oh, that explains the wardrobe," said Donna. "Why do you have a hat you need shoulder pads for?"

"It's a thing here," said the Doctor. "What made you think this was your room?"

"The door opened and I saw my hatbox. Where did you go?," asked Donna.

"Are those incense?," asked the Doctor picking a container up off the night table.

"I like them," said Donna. "Where did you go?"

"I don't really know an easy way to put this," said the Doctor.

"You could try."

"Well, I went back in time to watch my future self pass himself off as James McCrimmon, pursue you, impregnate you and leave you so as to not further disrupt my personal time stream by running into my ninth self."

"You're James McCrimmon?"

"I will be. At some point."

"You watched him impregnate me?"

"I'm going to do it someday."

"That's creepy," said Donna.

"I can't very well be my own stalker, can I?"

"Yet somehow you've managed it!"

"Shh! Don't wake the children!"

"Oh, now all of a sudden, they're ours?"

"Yes, they're ours!" He sighed. "Ella knew me."

"What?"

"When I regenerated, Ella called me by my name. When we went looking for her, I found her. She's bonded to me somehow."

"They don't have two hearts!," Donna protested.

"Have you checked?," asked the Doctor.

"They don't have two hearts or cold skin and their dress sense is... well, I grant you, Josh, but Ella is very good at matching. No, don't point at the tiara and tutu she wore at supper. She's on holiday."

The Doctor shrugged. "I thought she was just dressing for supper."

Donna's face dropped. "Oh, God, they dress like Time Lords," said Donna. "You're sure it was you?"

The Doctor nodded. "Pretty sure, yeah."

"I don't understand. They're not...Time Lordy."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Time Lordy?"

"Josh doesn't even like science!"

"What do you mean he doesn't like science? How can he not like science?!"

"You're missing the point. They're just not..." Donna shook her head. "This whole thing is just weird."

"Welcome to my life."

"So, what do we do?," asked Donna.

"I'm going to need help from a friend of mine."

Donna narrowed her gaze. "What sort of friend?"

"Good friend, really. Well, when I say good, I mean he's been on the wrong path before, but I'm sure he's resolved all that now."

"Who is he?"

"The Master."

"I'm sorry, we need help from a bloke who calls himself 'The Master?' Have you gone completely mental?"


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who. Thank you so much for the reads and reviews! Please let me know what you think and happy reading!

* * *

"Are we there yet?," asked Josh.

The Doctor looked at Josh next to him. Oswin was driving the air car, Lydia and Donna were up front, which meant he currently had the dog on his lap as he sat between the twins.

"Not yet," said Oswin.

"Why couldn't we take the TARDIS?," Josh complained.

The Doctor was eager to answer this one because he really didn't want Donna to know the real answer. "Well, you know, get you out of the house, see a bit of scenery, I used to play out here when I was your age."

"Don't you mean the Master isn't allowed within a hundred kilometers of a TARDIS?," asked Oswin.

Donna looked back from the front. "Why is he not allowed within a hundred kilometers of a TARDIS?"

"It's a sort of probation thing. Really, he's mellowed a lot."

"And you're taking our children here why?," asked Donna.

"Why did you say 'our?'," asked Ella.

"I misspoke," said Donna.

"Collectively, they are ours," said the Doctor.

"I think it may be a bit early to be referring to things collectively," said Donna.

"Or a bit late," the Doctor countered.

Donna groaned and turned back towards the front.

"Doctor," said Ella.

The Doctor looked down. Her eyes were big.

"He's not very bad, is he?," she asked.

"No," said the Doctor. "He never does anything to children."

"What about dogs?"

"Wouldn't think so."

* * *

Donna stepped out of the air car in front of a creepy looking Time Lord house. She wondered if all Time Lord houses looked like that. The door opened and a man with cropped blond hair emerged eating an apple.

"Hello, ginger!," he shouted.

The Doctor stepped out of the air car and next to Donna.

"So, your friend thinks he's funny," said Donna.

"Oh, I ought to have known she was with you," moaned the Master. "What happened to the ears?"

Josh and Ella stepped out with Esther.

"You're traveling with children now?!," he asked incredulously. "And a dog? What is this? 'Lost in Space?'"

"When have you ever watched 'Lost in Space?'," asked the Doctor.

"I've had a lot of time on my hands and there are only so many Scissor Sisters albums. I was bound to get sucked into American television sooner or later. So, what brings you to Mount Perdition?"

"You and I should talk," said the Doctor.

The Doctor walked away with the Master.

Donna turned to Oswin. "So, how mad is he?"

"Oh, very," said Oswin.

* * *

The Master was laughing maniacally in a manner that usually heralded the downfall of governments.

"So, to summarize, your wife left it in her will to marry a woman that you've already had children? That's just..."

He again erupted in laughter as the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to laugh or mock me?," asked the Doctor.

"Oh, Doctor, I can do both," said the Master.

"You could probably keep quiet about the bit in the Oracle's will," said the Doctor.

"Or what?," asked the Master.

"Or I'll tell the Chancellor what really happened at his birthday party."

The Master pointed. "That's not fair."

"So?"

They found they were soon joined in the lab by Donna.

"Nice house," said Donna, "Very creepy."

"No one said humans are known for their interior design."

"Funny, never heard that Time Lords were design experts." Donna looked at the Doctor. "So, why did we come all the way out here?"

"I have clearly done something to mask the children's true identity," said the Doctor. "We have to sort out how to undo it."

"Why would you hide it?," asked Donna.

"To keep them hidden from humans or Daleks or Judoon or-"

"Okay, Master, that's enough," said the Doctor. He turned to Donna. "Yes, it would be safer for them to go undetected."

"Then why would you want to undo it?!," Donna screeched.

"Because I'm their father and it's important that they know who they are."

"Well, I'm their mother and they know exactly who they are!," snapped Donna.

"Oh, just not the part where they're half Time Lord!"

"What does it matter? They're just children?!"

"Oh, and if our situations were reversed, you would just say that was fine by you?"

"How would our situations ever be reversed?!"

The Doctor stopped, puzzled by the sound of someone talking.

"Is there a woman on the telephone?," asked the Doctor. "Wait, when did you get a telephone?"

"No, that's..." Donna glared at the Master. "Are you playing 'Let's Have a Kiki?'"

The Master was clearly in his own world. "What?," he asked, offended. "It's not like you needed me in the conversation."

"Oh, God forbid we ignore you," said Donna. "I'm sorry, I'm trying to work through some personal issues without a complete egomaniac trying to make this about him!"

The Master looked at the Doctor. "Did you tell her I was an egomaniac?"

"He didn't have to tell me. You call yourself the Master!," said Donna. "Not quite Mother Teresa, are you? That or you've got some kind of horrible fetish."

"Anyway..." said the Doctor, eager to change the subject. "What would you do?"

"No Chameleon Arch?," asked the Master.

The Doctor turned to Donna. "You don't have a watch you can't account for, do you?"

"No..." said Donna.

"Well, then that's out," said the Master. "Okay, how about this? Since you're almost as clever as me-"

"More clever," said the Doctor.

"Yeah, just go on telling yourself that," said the Master. "You might do what I would do which is disguise them with a lock that would eventually be opened anyway."

"The Untempered Schism!," said the Doctor.

"Wait, is that where you take little Time children to stare at a hole in the ground?," asked Donna.

"Mostly..." said the Doctor. "It's a gap in the fabric of reality, that's all."

"That's all?," asked Donna. "I saw Lydia after she went. She was upset for weeks!"

"It's overwhelming," said the Doctor. "You... adjust."

Donna turned to the Master. "How about you?"

"Oh, I went mad."

Donna turned back to glare at the Doctor. "I don't bloody think so!"

"Come on, everyone does it!"

"When they're eight," said the Master.

"Oh, well," said Donna, "they just turned seven."

The Doctor looked at the Master. "Whose side are you on?"

"Tell you what, leave me some tissue samples and-"

"Oh, no!," said the Doctor. "No more clones!"

"What clone?," asked Donna.

"She's not a clone, per se," said the Master. "I did redistribute and recombine the DNA with the use of this machine I found."

"Stole," added the Doctor.

"Recombined? Into what?," asked Donna.

The Doctor let out a sigh. "Jenny."

"Wait, is that why I've never seen her?," asked Donna.

"The results were less than ideal," said the Master.

"Which is why you shouldn't have done it in the first place!," the Doctor snapped. "You should never have used my DNA without my permission!"

"It's not like I could use my DNA!," said the Master. "I'm crazy!"

Donna groaned and walked out.

"Donna..." the Doctor whined after her helplessly.

"She's feisty, that one," said the Master, punctuating the statement with a low purr.

"You can work on a way to unlock Josh and Ella without exposing them to the Untempered Schism," said the Doctor.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I don't have access to any temporal anomalies here!," said the Master. "It's a condition of my probation."

"Oi! Saved you from execution, didn't I? Just make some theoretical models with computers or sticks from ice lollies!," said the Doctor walking out after Donna.

"I haven't got any ice lollies!," the Master shouted after him.

* * *

"Donna!," the Doctor called, following her through to the hall of ancestral statues. "Donna, stop!"

Donna turned. "What?"

"I know this is a lot to take in-"

"Oh, is it?," Donna asked, her voice dripping with contempt.

"I want to raise Josh and Ella and be a father to them."

"They're doing just fine," said Donna.

"Donna, please."

"What? Do you want to take them to the zoo every weekend?"

"What?," asked the Doctor.

"I've been raising them on my own," said Donna. "I've done a pretty good job and I don't need any help."

"Donna..."

"Stop whining my name!"

The Doctor stiffened. She was angry at him about something he hadn't done yet. "Well, you aren't any more," said the Doctor. "I'm responsible for them and I won't let you stop me."

"Take me home," said Donna.

"Are we leaving?," asked Ella.

The Doctor and Donna turned to see Josh and Ella.

"I don't want to leave yet," Josh continued. "Why do we have to go?"

"You have school," Donna stammered.

"I'll be visiting you after school," said the Doctor.

"There's really no need, Doctor," said Donna.

"Oh, yes there is."

Josh and Ella exchanged glances.

Donna just groaned.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who. Thank you for the reads and reviews and follows! Please let me know what you think and happy reading!

* * *

The Doctor couldn't stand it.

His sister's interrogation.

Alright, so it wasn't what would be defined in most corners of the galaxy as an interrogation, per se, but he could tell. Malyon sat across from him silently, the creaks of the sitting room filling the silence.

"I didn't do anything!," he finally burst out.

"Did I say anything?"

"She's being irrational, she's not thinking things through, she-"

"I never said a word. I simply worry that you're not taking the Oracle's last request seriously as you have made no progress of late."

"How am I to make any progress when she-"

"And now she sits with Romana." Malyon scoffed. "The only woman who would ask for you, though I know not why."

"We were close in my fourth incarnation."

Malyon narrowed her eyes. "How close?"

The Doctor took the opportunity to steal a glance at his wristwatch. "Well, then, best be off. Time for the school run."

"Doctor!," Malyon shouted.

"Oswin! Lydia! Time to pop over to Earth!," the Doctor called.

"You should have never let her meet the Master!," Malyon shouted helplessly as he got further away.

* * *

"Miss Noble."

Donna looked up to see Romana. Where had the time gone?

"Right, I've got those minutes right here for you," said Donna, taking some pages off the printer.

"Are you distracted, Miss Noble?"

Was she distracted? What? Other than having her children's alien father having exacted his own custodial arrangements?

"No, of course not."

"Perhaps the position is too demanding."

"I don't think so," said Donna. Ever since she'd gotten back from Gallifrey, she found herself more and more fed up with Romana, which of course was nothing to do with that half-arsed marriage proposal because she certainly didn't want him. No, of course she didn't. She didn't like those big eyes or the cute bum or the good kissing...

"Miss Noble, are you listening?"

"Of course I am." It wasn't as if she was distracted like some love-addled school girl thinking about the kiss with the Doctor and the fact that the only other man she had ever loved was actually the same man and he was back... Sort of. No, nothing like that. Romana droning on was much more interesting.

* * *

Donna came in from her usual long day to find Sylvia laying in wait for her as she came in the house.

"I have had enough of this," said Sylvia.

"Well, hi to you, too," said Donna.

"Josh and Ella are my grandchildren and I think they're spending far too much time with those aliens," said Sylvia.

"Oh, come on, Sylvia," said Wilf, "what's the harm?"

"The Doctor seems to adore them," said Geoffrey.

"Mum, please, I don't have the patience for this right now," said Donna. "I just walked in the door. I haven't eaten-"

"Is that all you can think about? There's something strange about this!"

"Mum, there is nothing strange- okay, well, yes, there is something strange about this but not in whatever prejudiced way you're thinking of!," said Donna. "Just let them carry on, would you?"

"I think I deserve an explanation!"

Donna sighed. "And you will get one when I am ready to give it."

Donna made her way upstairs. What was she going to tell her family? What was she going to tell Josh and Ella? It was all such a huge mess she laid at the feet of the skinny alien who would one day become a floppy-haired alien.

"Oh, hi, Donna," said Oswin. "Dad is just upstairs with Ella. Josh is already asleep."

"Already?," asked Donna.

"Wore him out," said Oswin with a smile. "Good night."

Donna finished going upstairs and came upon Ella's room.

"That is not how the story goes," Ella protested.

"Yes, it is," said the Doctor.

"Where were the dwarves?," asked Ella.

"Dwarves? There were no dwarves in Snow White. That was just an egregious misinterpretation of the facts," said the Doctor.

"Let me see," said Ella.

"You saw the book same as me."

Donna walked in as Ella took the book and was flipping the pages.

"Hello," said the Doctor.

"Snow White and the Seven Keys to Doomsday?," asked Donna, looking at the cover. "Bit scary, don't you think?"

"Nonsense!," said the Doctor.

"I'm not frightened," said Ella.

"Of course you aren't," said the Doctor. "Brave girl like you? What have you got to be scared of?"

"Say good night, Ella," said Donna.

"Good night, Doctor," said Ella.

Donna followed the Doctor out.

"When are you going to tell your family?," asked the Doctor.

"Tell them what?"

"About Josh and Ella."

"When are you going to tell your family?"

"Malyon knows. I don't want Oswin and Lydia to have the burden of lying to them."

"I don't see why-"

"They've always liked each other," said the Doctor. "Don't you see that's why? Time Lord siblings are very linked to each other. It's unfair to even have only one. I remember when Oswin was young-" He stopped himself. Donna instantly knew that whatever would have followed was too hard to say. "Well, we had lost the others by then."

"I'm sorry," Donna said again, feeling inadequate.

"So if you think I'll give them up, you're mistaken," said the Doctor. "The same goes for me not giving you up. I'm not losing anyone else."

Donna watched as he left.

No, that whole protective thing with the serious eyes, that wasn't sexy at all.

* * *

"How long have you known the Doctor?," asked Romana.

Donna looked up. The question had come out of nowhere. Not that she hadn't been thinking about possibly related questions.

Oh, God, she was doomed.

"Well, just since I worked for the Oracle," said Donna.

"I used to travel with him," said Romana.

"Oh," said Donna, trying to sound disinterested.

"I'm thinking of utilizing his reproductive cells," said Romana.

Donna tried not to drop her tea. The cow! He had flat-out told her no. In the nicest possible way, but no!

Again, not that Donna was interested.

"I worry that he may have some undesirable attributes," said Romana. He's quite volatile. Even looking at Oswin and Lydia-"

"What's wrong with Oswin and Lydia?," Donna asked tartly, her blood boiling.

"They are just children, but their shortcomings are widely known."

"Well, let's see," said Donna, "they were both born during a terrible war and just lost their mother. I think they're wonderful."

"Though some of that is due to the nature of their birth. This level of laziness never would have been allowed in my day. I shan't allow it."

Romana finally noticed that Donna was glaring at her.

"Is something the matter?"

"You're talking like there's something wrong with them," said Donna.

"Just that they were born. I plan on perfecting the process."

"You can't perfect being born," said Donna.

"Well, your species can't," said Romana. "Not with your hopeless and futile obsession with love."

Donna had enough. She stood and began gathering her things. "They're not the ones who need fixing and neither are we, you old cow. Just because you don't feel love or can't or don't want to, I don't know what your problem is, doesn't mean you should condemn everyone else to the same fate just because your biological time clock is ticking away!"

"Where are you going?"

"Lunch break," said Donna.

Romana looked flummoxed. "But who will type my memorandum to the United Nations?"

"Time Lords have fingers, don't they?," asked Donna, taking her bag and coat.

Romana made eye contact with Frobisher, who had been pretending not to watch from across the room. "Humans are so hard to read. Do you know what could be the matter with her?"

* * *

Donna made her way to the school. She knew the Doctor would be there and this was confirmed when she saw the blue box on the corner outside the gate.

Donna walked in the TARDIS. "Are Oswin and Lydia here?"

The Doctor was surprised to see her. "No, today is their tutelage with their aunt. Why do you-"

Donna spun around and kissed the Doctor. He returned the gesture and their hands began a frenzied exploration of one another.

"I think I'm going to resign," said Donna.

"Okay," said the Doctor, having no idea what bearing that had on what was happening at the moment.

She loosened his tie. "See, I can't stand Romana..."

"She's really not that bad," said the Doctor.

"Hush it," said Donna. "I think you deserve to be loved and you definitely need to be looked after and I want to be the one doing it and I'm not going to have her having some reproductive cells-"

The Doctor frowned. "The what?"

"Hush," Donna corrected again. "Because I happen to be of the opinion you should only have babies with people you love."

"You're unbuttoning my shirt," said the Doctor.

"Yeah, has no one done that before?"

"Not in a while."

"I'm not violating Time Lord protocol or something, am I?"

"Not exactly..."

"You don't care for it?," asked Donna undoing the final button.

"No, I'm finding it rather pleasant."

"Then what..." Donna asked, punctuating her question by shoving off his shirt and jacket, "...is the problem?"

"None that I can see," said the Doctor. "I do have a bedroom."

Donna looked at her watch. "Yeah, and we've got thirty minutes until Josh and Ella get out of school."

"Right..." said the Doctor. "So long as you understand that in future we will need more than thirty minutes."

"Really?," asked Donna.

"Oh, yes."

"Sounds promising," said Donna.

They resumed their fervent kissing and Donna found her jumper coming off just as she felt a burst of cold air on her back.

Also, for some reason the kissing had stopped.

"Sweetheart, what's-"

She turned to match the Doctor's gaze as Rose Tyler had just entered the TARDIS along with a group of people she didn't recognize.

And she had no top.

"Where's the Doctor?," Rose demanded. "Who the hell are you? Who's she?"

"The Doctor..." repeated the Doctor. "Right, I think he just went for chips."

"Is that your plan?," Donna whispered.

"Yes, and I happen to think it's fairly good," said the Doctor.

"No, you're the Doctor," said another small, mousy woman.

"What?," asked Rose.

"Your plan has failed," said Donna.

"Yeah, seeing that." The Doctor stepped back. "So, hello, everyone. Uh, who are you?"

"I'm Elton," said one blond bloke. "This is Ursula, Bliss, Bridget and Mister Skinner."

"What is going on here?," demanded Rose.

"Well, this is Donna..." said the Doctor.

"From the phones?," Rose asked with contempt.

"Doctor," said Donna.

"Yes?"

"Where is my jumper?," she asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Good question."

"Is this it?," Bridget asked politely picking it up off the railing and passing it to Donna.

"Yes, thank you," said Donna.

"What's going on, Doctor? Why did you abandon me?"

"He's been busy!," Donna shot back as the Doctor fumbled for an answer. "His wife died! He's had his children to look after!"

"Not too busy for you to throw yourself at him," said Rose.

Donna scoffed. "Hardly!"

"Sorry, I'm still unclear about what everyone is doing here?," asked the Doctor.

"We're the London Investigations 'n' Detective Agency," said Elton.

"Un?," asked the Doctor.

"No, 'n', like fish 'n' chips," said Elton. "LINDA for short."

"We were looking for you," said Rose.

"A bit," said Ursula. "Honestly, we were having fun in our band and then Rose came along and all the stalking began."

"We never found out what happened in Mister Skinner's book," complained Bliss.

"It is not stalking!," said Rose.

"It seems just a bit like stalking," said Bridget.

"We were going to see the universe," said Rose. "What happened?"

There was a long pause.

"Uh, sorry?," the Doctor finally said.

"Such a brilliant race, the Time Lords," said Donna.

"What are you doing with her?," asked Rose, looking at Donna.

"I think that's obvious," said Ursula.

"What's everyone doing here?," asked Josh.

The men and women of LINDA parted ways to reveal Josh and Ella had arrived.

Ella looked up. "Are you the Doctor's friends?"

"What? Now there's kids?," asked Rose.

"What happened to your shirt, Doctor?," asked Ella.

"That's a good question," said the Doctor. "Always with the questions, aren't you?"

"He spilled something on it," said Donna. "So, you two got out early. How nice."

Josh looked around. "What's going on?"

"Nothing!," said the Doctor. "Just standing here without a shirt."

Rose threw her hands up. "You lied to me!"

"Did I?"

"Yes! You were showing me the universe and now you're just sitting outside some school with these kids and that slapper and the wrong face!"

"We can take this outside, missy," said Donna.

"It's me or them, Doctor."

The Doctor frowned. "Them. Sorry."

Rose looked gobsmacked and walked out of the TARDIS.

"Did you want to get your things?," the Doctor called after. "There was a lot of cosmetics..."

After a chat and after the Doctor found a shirt, the rest of LINDA, who were actually quite nice, left.

"Are we traveling somewhere?," asked Ella.

The Doctor looked at Donna. "Are we?"

"We have a lot to do," said Donna.

"Oh, Mum," Josh groaned.

"Do we?," the Doctor asked with a grin.

"You bet we do," said Donna.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who. Thank you so much for the reads and reviews. I meant to get this out sooner, but there was a slightly distracting announcement over the weekend. You might have heard about it. Thanks again. Please let me know what you think and happy reading!

* * *

Donna felt slightly like a misbehaving teenager.

Her family was out of the house and she had a boy, well, a man, well, a Time Lord in her bed. She had found him outside after dropping off Josh and Ella and they hadn't left the bed since coming up here. Her family was off at work as usual and they had proceeded like this every day since Donna walked out of the office while they tried to get their head around things.

"Explain this betrothal thing to me again," said Donna.

"Well, by your standards, it's sort of an engagement with privileges."

"Privileges?," Donna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"As we are."

"Really?," asked Donna.

"Why are you surprised?"

"Well, you're so stodgy, you Time Lords!," said Donna. "I just assumed it was hands off until the wedding."

"It's an ancient custom," said the Doctor. "There's no divorce for Time Lords. We could live thousands of years married to the same person. Well, mostly, the same person. It's a long time to be married to someone you don't... get on with."

Donna smiled. "I agree."

"Well, luckily we...get on."

"Oh, I should say," Donna teased. The Doctor smiled back at her. "Should we get on some more?"

* * *

Malyon entered the sitting room, carrying her robes over her arm.

"Ah, you're back. All's well with Donna, I presume?"

"Should I come with you?," asked the Doctor.

"No, business with the High Council about you is better done without you there," said Malyon. "There's nothing to it really. The Oracle's wishes are sacrosanct, all I must do is announce the betrothal and introduce Joshua and Ella as members of the House of Lungbarrow."

"Are you sure the council will so easily agree to this?"

"They have no choice. Then I shall return for this dinner."

The Doctor groaned.

"What? I'm looking forward to it," said Malyon.

"That's because you haven't met Sylvia."

"She's your children's grandmother, you had better find a way of dealing with her."

"Tell her that."

* * *

Malyon sat through the usual business of the High Council's meeting: what to do about this, business with the Shadow Proclamation and the usual assortment of Earth dealings. Finally, it was to what she had been waiting for.

"Ah, yes," said the Chancellor, "now for the rest of our business. Are there any petitioners?"

Malyon stood.

"The council calls upon my Lady Malyon."

"Thank you, council. I am speaking today as Arbiter for the House of Lungbarrow. My family wishes to announce the betrothal of the Doctor to Donna Noble."

There were murmurs among a few in the round.

"We would expect the marriage to be performed within the month hopefully and at this time we would also beg the council's recognition of two children to the House of Lungbarrow, the birth given names of Joshua and Ella."

"Are they hers?," asked another of the council.

"Yes, and it would appear they belong to my brother, at least a future incarnation."

"This is highly unusual," said the chancellor.

"So, you've met my brother?"

The Chancellor nodded in resigned understanding. "If no one brokers any objections, I shall put this in for ratification."

"Thank you, my Lord Chancellor."

"I have some questions."

Malyon looked up.

It was Romana. Of course it was.

"Why is the Doctor not here to speak for himself?"

"I'm sorry, custom usually dictates that the head of the family should speak to the council on these occasions," said Malyon.

"These are special circumstances, though," said Romana. "You're asking for Time Lords to be mated with another species."

Romana looked to the Chancellor and the others. "The council knows my reasoning."

"Yes," agreed the Chancellor, "Romana, there shall be no further discussion of this matter."

"Chancellor, I must-"

"Romana, enough."

Malyon was gathering up her things and preparing to leave when Romana approached her. Of course, the Chancellor had shut her down so quickly it would have left a bad taste in her mouth.

"What is he thinking?," asked Romana.

"Do you really need to know?"

"Why did the council just agree to that?"

"Oh, do take your personal feelings out of this."

"This has nothing to do with my personal feelings!"

"So, this has nothing to do with the fact that you wish it was you?"

Romana narrowed her eyes. "I have no such wish."

"Very well, then, Romana, but the council has spoken. Now, you must pardon me, I'm off."

* * *

Donna was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on dinner as Sylvia looked on suspiciously.

"Josh, have you finished setting the table?," asked Donna.

"Why doesn't Ella have to help?"

"She helped me cook," said Donna.

"They're here! They're here!," Ella shouted, running in from the front room.

Donna caught a quick reflection of herself in the toaster. Sylvia shot her a look.

"What are you primping for?"

Donna ignored her and walked to the corridor. The Doctor was introducing Malyon.

"Malyon, this is Geoffrey Noble, Donna's father and Wilfred Mott, her grandfather."

"It's lovely to meet you both," said Malyon. "And this must be Sylvia!"

Donna looked. She had followed her. "Mum, this is the Doctor's sister, Malyon."

Sylvia raised an eyebrow. "Why has he brought his sister?"

"Okay, everyone, let's eat," said Donna.

It was a pleasant enough dinner with Malyon charming Wilf and Geoffrey. Sylvia was, of course, immune to such charms.

"What's going on?," Sylvia asked.

"Mum."

"You're obviously trying to get at something. What?"

Donna looked at the Doctor.

"Donna, love, is there something you'd like to tell us?," asked Geoffrey.

Wilf shrugged helplessly at Donna.

"Right," said the Doctor, "well you see most people assume that time is a straight line-"

"Oh, not the wibbly wobbly speech again," said Malyon.

"The Doctor and I are getting married," said Donna.

"Well, we sort of are married..." said the Doctor.

"Well, I didn't get a wedding or a reception," said Donna.

"You got children."

"Is this some sort of a joke?," asked Sylvia. "Donna, you can't go around marrying aliens. Be serious."

"Mum, please stop before you say something stupid," said Donna.

"I don't understand," said Oswin. "What do you mean she got children?"

The Doctor sighed. "One day, one of my future selves is going to meet Donna and call himself James McCrimmon."

"James McCrimmon is our dad," Josh said confused.

"Yes, Josh," said the Doctor.

"So, you're James McCrimmon?," asked Geoffrey.

"They're our siblings?," asked Oswin.

Ella looked across the table at the Doctor. "You mean you're our dad?"

"Yes, I am," said the Doctor. "What do you think of that?"

Ella got up from the table quietly and hurried over to the Doctor, throwing her arms around him. The Doctor smiled and returned the gesture, pulling her into his lap.

"Josh?," he asked.

"I guess it's okay," said Josh.

"Okay then," said the Doctor. He glanced at Donna and she shrugged. She had tried to warn him Josh's reaction would probably be not to react at first.

"What is it you're planning?," asked Geoffrey.

"To get married," said the Doctor.

"Married?," asked Sylvia.

"Yes, Mum, married," said Donna.

"I need a brandy," said Sylvia, getting up.

"Are we going to live with you?," asked Ella.

"Of course you are," said the Doctor. "I want all my children together."

Donna followed Sylvia with her eyes as she went to the kitchen.

"Mummy?," asked Ella.

"Of course," said Donna. "We'll sort out school and things like that, then we'll be moving."

Ella looked at Wilf and Geoffrey. "What about you?"

"You're welcome to come," said the Doctor, totally surprising Donna.

"We'll have to talk about it," Geoffrey said diplomatically.

"This is cause for celebration," said Wilf. "I think we might have some leftover cider."

"Let me just get my souffle from the TARDIS," said Oswin.

Oswin hopped up and the men went off in search of drink.

* * *

As the celebration continued in the house, Donna noticed two people were missing. One was Sylvia, she had fled to her room which she supposed was just as well for now. Second, was Lydia. Donna made a quick sweep of the house and spotted her in the back garden. Donna got two cups of tea and went out next to her.

"Okay, miss, you're quiet," said Donna.

Lydia looked up. Donna sat next to her on the back step and handed her a cup of tea.

"All alone in the cold," said Donna. "Afraid I'm going to turn into your evil stepmother and you're going to spend your whole day sweeping up cinders and making clothes for your mice friends?"

Lydia frowned. "What's sweeping?"

Donna rolled her eyes and sighed. "How am I ever going to make you my personal slave if you don't know what sweeping is? At least Oswin can make souffles. Well, mostly. They taste good, anyway."

Lydia remained silent.

"I know you miss your mum," said Donna. "She was a great lady. I'm not trying to replace her. Who could?"

"I know."

"Then what is it, sweetheart?," asked Donna.

Lydia shrugged. Donna pulled her closer.

"Why do humans have to be so close?," Lydia asked with some annoyance.

"I don't know," said Donna, "but I'm going to be looking after you so you had better get used to it. Even if you don't tell me what's wrong now, I'll be here until you do."

* * *

Donna came back in to find the Doctor kissing Ella good night.

"Josh went up on his own," the Doctor explained. "Apparently, good night kisses are for babies."

"I don't mind," said Ella.

Donna smiled. "You just love being wrapped around her finger, don't you?"

"I have no idea what you're referring to, Donna," said the Doctor.

"Carry me up," said Ella.

"Oi, you can walk yourself up," said Donna.

Ella sighed as the Doctor put her on the floor with a final kiss.

"Now," said the Doctor, "shall I meet you again tomorrow?"

"Oh, I think so," said Donna. "Before you go, I have a request."

The Doctor smiled. "Anything."

"I want to meet Jenny."

The smile vanished and the whining began. "Donna..."

"She's your child, isn't she? Why is she always exiled?"

"Because she's a genetic anomaly and she's difficult to control."

"All the more reason then," said Donna. "I want to meet her, so do whatever you have to do."

The Doctor looked at her. There was basically no stopping her, was there?

"Alright," he said, giving her a kiss. "I'll see you in the morning."

The Doctor left, following out the Time Ladies after they said good night to Wilf and Geoffrey.

Donna turned to her father and grandfather.

"So, what do you think?"

"I'm very pleased for you and the children," said Geoffrey. "Really."

"Couldn't be happier for you, love," said Wilf. "Your mother will come round. She's just hard minded."

Donna snorted. "Yeah, that's one way of putting it."


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who. So, that was a month. Sorry. I was in the final month of training for a half marathon that I was also fundraising for charity for, work went crazy with back to school and any sort of significant writing was impossible. Now, let us resume regular service. Thank you for the reads and reviews, I really appreiate it. Please let me know what you think and happy reading!

* * *

It had been nearly a week since Donna, the twins and Esther had made the move to Gallifrey amidst Sylvia's grumblings. She was still trying to sort out what to do here, there didn't seem to be a lot that needed done. The house took care of itself- sometimes literally- and Malyon was dealing with the wedding details. Apparently, it was Gallifreyan tradition that one of the family's female relatives dealt with everything, no involvement needed from the intended couple. Donna thought there might have been reasons for that, she could scarcely imagine the horrors of someone like Romana going Bridezilla. She woke up alone and made her way downstairs.

Donna walked into the front room. Ella stood on top of a small platform as one of the Gallifreyan housemaids knelt to pin the dress she had on. Malyon stood overseeing the process as Oswin and Lydia sat nearby.

"Ah, there you are, Donna," Malyon said smiling. "We were just having a look at Ella's gown for the wedding. What do you think?"

Donna looked. It was red with gold embellishments some of which Donna was certain were writing, it went to the floor and it was poofy. Ella seemed very pleased.

"You look lovely," Donna said to Ella.

"Can't it be pink?," asked Ella.

"I'm afraid not. Special clothes are always red," said Malyon. "This gown's been in our family for a very long time. I wore it when I was about your age to your father's naming ceremony. Mayantha wore it as well."

"Who's Mayantha?," asked Donna.

"Our sister," said Oswin. "The one who died during the Time War."

"I'm sorry," said Donna.

"Anyway," Oswin said shrugging, "Lydia and I never even got to wear it."

"Why not?," asked Donna.

"Because Lydia and Oswin were born during the Time War," said Malyon. "There were no weddings, no final naming ceremonies, no elevations. When their mother gave them their birth names, there were scarcely any in attendance."

"When their mother gave them?," asked Donna.

"Custom," said Oswin. "Mothers always name daughters. Fathers always name sons."

"Only among the born," said Malyon. "How do you find the dress, Ella? Is it acceptable?"

"Yes," said Ella, letting the skirt swing.

"Well, come and I'll help you out of the dress and Tayi will make the necessary alterations. Then Oswin will help you with your Gallifreyan."

"Better find Josh," said Oswin.

Donna found she was soon left alone with Lydia.

"So, what are you up to?," asked Donna.

"I don't know."

"Why don't you show me around?," asked Donna.

"Around what?"

"The Citadel or whatever," said Donna. "You must have places you go or sites or something. Shops?"

"Not really."

Donna motioned again at the spires and tall buildings. "I wouldn't find any of that interesting?"

"Well..."

"Come on, give it a go," said Donna. "Your dad's off somewhere. Oswin will be teaching Josh and Ella squiggly circles all afternoon. Come on."

Lydia relented.

Benu, the housemaid, hurried after them as they headed towards the front door. "Mistress Donna? Mistress Lydia? May I be of assistance?"

"Oh, we're fine, thanks. We're just going for a walk."

"A walk?"

"Yeah, a walk," said Donna, opening the front door. "Be back in a bit."

* * *

The first thing Donna noticed about the Citadel was how wrong the sunlight looked on the buildings and pavements. They would. They all belonged in another part of the universe entirely. First, they passed several other similarly appointed houses by the House of Lungbarrow. Then they passed one and it was dark and the windows seemed blacked out, as if the house was closing in on itself.

"What's that house?," asked Donna.

Lydia waited a bit before she answered. "That's the House of Immerati."

"And what are they? Vampires?"

"They're all dead," said Lydia. "The house is dying."

"Oh," said Donna, suddenly feeling a great pang of sadness. "Well, come on then."

The streets of the capital were scarce. The only people Donna saw were similarly attired to the maids and gardeners who worked at the house. They all looked at Donna and Lydia, turning away just before they could be accused of staring.

"What's wrong?," asked Donna.

"You're the first human they've ever seen."

"Oh." She looked up. "What's that building?"

"The Academy."

"Can we go in?," asked Donna. "I mean, are classes in session or something?"

"No," said Lydia. "There are no classes in session."

Donna followed Lydia up a long and winding path. There was some kind of mix of purple moss and red leaves making the whole thing overgrown. They finally arrived at a great set of double doors that seemed to go three stories high. Donna thought they looked impossibly heavy, but Lydia merely put her hand on one and they both creaked wide open.

Lydia stepped in first. Donna followed. The room was huge, like the size of a football field with overlooking landings. There were statues lining the walls and Donna realized they stood on the seal of the Time Lords.

"This room hasn't been used in a long time," said Donna.

"There hasn't been an academy in a long time," said Lydia. "My mother said when the war started, they closed it. Everyone had to go and fight even if they hadn't graduated."

"What? Even the younger ones?"

"At the end, she said everyone."

Donna didn't answer.

"Come on," said Lydia. "The Prydonian House is this way."

Lydia had already begun walking. Donna realized this and hurried to catch up.

"You've been here before," said Donna.

"My mother showed me around."

"She wanted to show you her old school?"

"No."

"Why then?"

They arrived in another building that was decorated in hues of scarlet.

"This was dad's house as well," said Lydia. "And the Master's."

"Oh, that must have been fun," said Donna.

"All the rebels went here," said Lydia. "The born just got put in with them."

Donna turned to Lydia. "If your mum didn't want to show you her old school, why did she bring you here?"

"I shouldn't say," said Lydia.

"Why not?"

"It's a secret."

"Why?"

Lydia shifted uncomfortably. "It wouldn't be much of a secret if I told you why it was a secret, would it?"

"Spoken like your dad," Donna said with a grimace. She noticed a strange coloring on some of the stones behind Lydia. Then the girl moved to stand in front of them.

"What's that?," asked Donna.

"Nothing."

Donna put her hand on the stone and the wall opened.

"Don't go in there-" Lydia said futilely.

Donna walked inside. The room was full of light, scattered images projected on the walls, and all around her, Donna could walk through them.

"Donna, please don't-"

"What is all this?," Donna asked.

Lydia shook her head. "Time lines."

"Time lines? What do you mean, time lines?"

"Time lines."

"But you can't see time lines, it's not a concrete thing you can-"

"This is just the interference," said Lydia. "The stuff that time gives off. We really should go."

"Why?"

"Because you shouldn't see this."

Donna looked up. "That looked like Oswin-"

"Donna, really, you can't-"

Donna saw Oswin's face flash again and again with different hair and clothing, like she belonged to different eras. "That was her again-"

"Donna, stop it!"

Donna turned. Lydia looked deadly serious.

"Okay," said Donna. "I won't look at the stuff that time gives off anymore."

Lydia shook her head. "I want to go home."

* * *

Donna followed Lydia back all the way house trying to keep up with the young Time Lady. They finally arrived back in the Great Hall and Donna nearly got the door slammed in her face.

"Lydia!," Donna called after her. "Lydia, are you going to speak to me?"

Oswin entered. "Something wrong?"

"We went for a walk, she showed me the old Academy-"

"The Academy?," asked Oswin. "What did you go there for? No one's been in a hundred years at least."

Donna reflected on that. "You mean you've never been?"

Oswin shook her head. "What for? Oh, yeah, Dad's home and he's brought Jenny."

"Really?," asked Donna. "Where are they?"

"I would give them a minute," said Oswin.

* * *

"I'm not going to put on your uniform of oppression," said Jenny.

Malyon looked at the Doctor and back at Jenny. "It's clean clothing, not covered in the dust and possible blood of the Wastelands where you shouldn't even have been. Doctor, must I do this entirely on my own?"

"Listen to your aunt," said the Doctor.

Jenny scoffed. "Why should I?"

"Because Donna wants to meet you."

"And what do I care about Donnas?"

"Hello."

They turned. Donna entered.

"Oh, Donna, right..." said the Doctor. He cleared his throat. "So this is Jenny."

"I gathered that," said Donna. "Oswin told me to give you a minute so I came straight in. What seems to be the problem?"

"The problem is that these two want to turn me into one of them!," said Jenny. "Some Time Lord-"

"Time Lady," the Doctor muttered in correction.

"Who goes from ceremony to ceremony and drinks tea-"

"What's wrong with tea?," asked the Doctor.

"I won't do it!"

"How old are you?," asked Donna.

"I may be young, technically, but I am a full formed adult!"

"Are you sure about that?," asked Donna. "Because you sound like a four-year old."

"She's three," offered Malyon.

"I am not a child!"

Donna shrugged. "Well, maybe we'd all believe you better if you stopped throwing a tantrum."

"What?!," Jenny shrieked.

"And you might start by changing out of those clothes. God only knows what that stain is..."

Jenny stood slack-jawed.

"There, there," said Malyon. She handed Jenny the clothes. "Quick as you like."

"I'm doing this under duress," Jenny said squarely at Donna.

"Okay," said Donna.

Malyon and Jenny left.

"So, that's what you were up to all morning," said Donna.

"Well, your wish is my command," said the Doctor. "What have you been doing? Benu said you went for a walk."

"Yeah, Lydia showed me the Academy."

"The Academy?"

"She said the Oracle used to take her. There was..."

"There was what?"

"There was this really weird room and Lydia said it was full of the stuff that time gives off and it had all this stuff with Oswin and-" Donna realized the Doctor's eyes had grown and his face had dropped. "What? What did I say?"

The Doctor turned to the door and started walking. "Lydianasathvanara!," he shouted.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who. Thanks for all the reads and reviews. It's good to be back! Please let me know what you think and happy reading!

* * *

Donna followed the Doctor. "What's wrong?"

"Never mind, Donna. I'll handle this."

Donna rolled her eyes. "Oh, yeah, I'll let you handle this. You are storming through the house and looking to yell at your child! Could you just calm down?"

"There is more at stake than you could possibly imagine." The Doctor arrived at Lydia's door and opened it to reveal nothing. He groaned. "Her room moved."

"What? They can do that?"

"The house always takes the children's side."

"You mean like when you're acting like a lunatic?"

"Donna..." he groaned.

"What about Oswin? What was all that stuff?"

"Donna, please don't ask about Oswin."

"Don't ask about Oswin?," Donna asked derisively. "What? There's some great dark secret about Oswin? What? The souffles?"

"I'm not joking, Donna."

"Then I think you had better tell me what's going on."

"It's... complicated."

"Well, you like talking."

The Doctor turned to Donna and held his hand out to her temples.

"What are you doing?," she asked. "Checking my sinuses?"

"Open your mind."

"What does that even mean?"

"Donna, it'll be much simpler this way, open your mind."

* * *

Within a second, Donna snapped away and found herself in the Doctor's thoughts, transported back to his memories, catching a reflection of his ninth self as he landed the TARDIS.

The Doctor walked into the library from the TARDIS. He felt dirty. He felt as if he didn't deserve to be home after what he had just done. What he had to do.

He heard tiny footsteps and Lydia appeared in the doorway. She smiled at him innocently, totally incapable of understanding what he was.

He envied her that.

He heard an argument in the Great Hall. He scooped up Lydia and looked round the corner. The Oracle was having a heated discussion with one of the Castellans as a group of Chancellory Guards stood nearby.

"This was not what was agreed to," the Oracle insisted.

"Lord President Rassilon has altered the agreement."

The Doctor's hearts sunk as he realized precisely what agreement was being alluded to. He hurried back towards the TARDIS and placed Lydia inside and she looked up at him in confusion.

"Don't come out," he said shutting the door.

He walked into the Great Hall. "What is going on?!," he shouted, his voice booming against the walls.

The Castellan didn't speak.

"There are soldiers in the House of Lungnarrow! Now tell me why!"

"They've come to take Oswin," said the Oracle.

"Under the orders of Lord President Rassilon-"

"He and I had an arrangement."

"Your arrangement is over."

"What can you do with her? What do you lot need with another soldier not old enough to understand what she's doing?!"

"She's not needed as a soldier."

"Then what's she needed for?"

"That's for the High Council to know."

The Doctor shook his head. "What could you possibly want with a little girl?"

"It doesn't matter, she's not going," said the Oracle.

"Oracle, must we do this so unpleasantly?," asked the Castellan.

"I've given four children to this bloody endless war! I'm not giving another!"

"We thought you might be reticent." The Castellan snapped. The guards grabbed the Oracle. The Doctor moved to stop them and more guards grabbed him as he found a Gallifreyan gun at his head.

"Child!," the Castellan called. "Come out and be seen!"

"Oswin, don't you dare!," said the Doctor.

"If you don't, the Doctor dies."

The Doctor and the Oracle exchanged wordless horror. Then the sinking feeling in their stomachs when they heard footsteps fall on the landing. Oswin peered over the side of the balcony.

"Surrender yourself, child and no harm will come to him."

"Oswin, don't!"

The gun was more pointedly positioned at the Doctor's temple.

"I'm coming," Oswin said.

It seemed like an eternity as Oswin descended the stairs. The Castellan took her by the hand. He looked up at the Doctor and the Oracle. "You'll be released as soon as we're done with her."

The Castellan began walking out.

Oswin looked back. "Run... and remember."

There were still ten Chancellery Guards standing around the Doctor and the Oracle thirty minutes later. They hadn't been allowed to speak.

Not that they needed to.

Standing amidst the unconscious bodies of the guards, they exchanged a glance and headed back towards the library.

"They'll have taken her to the High Council chambers," said the Doctor.

"No, that's not what they want with her."

"What do you mean that's not what they want with her?"

The Oracle entered the TARDIS, the Doctor followed suit and went to the controls as she picked up Lydia.

"What do you mean that's not what they want with her?," he repeated.

"We should get the Master. He's been imprisoned again since you were here last."

The Doctor stared at the Oracle.

"Well, are you going to do it or not?!," she shouted.

The Doctor started the controls. "You owe me an explanation!"

"Really? Are we keeping a tally now? Because I think I'm still ahead of you!"

"Oracle!"

She put Lydia down in the jump seat.

"Oswin's not exactly your daughter," said the Oracle.

"What?"

"She's not exactly mine, either, so you can stop that accusatory look. The fact is, she's an echo of someone. There are copies of her all throughout time and space and they all have one thing in common. Do you want to guess what?"

"What do you mean she's a copy? She's not a copy, how do you know that she's-"

"I looked."

"Nobody's supposed to look."

"Yes, who knew you were so rule-abiding. Now, let's break the Master out of prison."

They suddenly heard barking.

* * *

The Doctor broke the telepathic link with Donna as Esther happily put her front paws on him.

"Well, that's never happened before," said the Doctor. "Then again, never had a dog before. Well, I did actually, there were four if you count all the models."

"What?," asked Donna.

"Daddy, look!," Ella said running in with a paper full of Gallifreyan writing.

"That's wonderful," said the Doctor. He held the paper for Donna.

"Yeah, haven't got a clue," Donna said grinning.

"Oswin helped me."

Oswin popped her head out of the room. "Has anyone seen Lydia? Aunt says it's time for dinner and Jenny's not threatened anyone in nearly ten minutes."

"Right. We'll be right there."

"Go help Tayi feed Esther," said Donna. "Poor thing's still terrified of her."

"Okay," said Ella. "Come on, girl."

Ella hurried off. Donna touched the Doctor on the arm.

"An echo? What does that mean?"

The Doctor leaned in to whisper. "It means that somewhere out there, in the past, in the future or even right now there's another Oswin. The original Oswin and hundreds, thousands, maybe millions of copies of her are throughout the universe."

"Why? How does that even happen?"

"I don't know, but she can never know Donna."

"Why not?"

"How would you feel if you were to find out you weren't unique, you were a copy and there were thousands more of you?"

"What was the arrangement you made with the Council? You kept on about something."

"When the Academy closed and the war raged, they took children who were too young to fight and accelerated their growth. I made an arrangement to stop that happening to Oswin and Lydia."

"And what was that?"

"I gave them something."

"What?"

"Me."

Donna wondered at what he meant. Oswin appeared again.

"Dad, have you seen Lydia? Can't find her anywhere."

"She'll turn up," said the Doctor. "Come on."

The Doctor walked away with Oswin, giving her a squeeze. Donna noticed as the door to Lydia's room re-closed. She opened it again.

Lydia was in sitting on her bed. She looked aghast. "Why did the house let you in?"

"You're not going to be in trouble," said Donna. "I'll guarantee it."

"How?"

"Oh, trust me, I've got some womanly wiles."

"What?," asked Lydia.

Donna shook her head. "Never mind. I understand about Oswin now. I can see why you're upset."

"That's not why I'm upset."

"Then why are you upset, sweetheart?"

"The things I can't see."

Donna didn't have a clue what Lydia meant, but she sensed the young Time Lady needed a hug so she gave her one. They were interrupted by what sounded like a clattering of dishes.

"What was that?," asked Donna.

Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Oh, it's Jenny," said Donna.

* * *

Donna hurried down to the dining room to find the dog barking, the Time Lords and the children huddled in a corner. Jenny was currently shouting at one of the maids.

Well, Donna knew she could shout louder.

"What's going on here?!," Donna shouted.

"Well..." the Doctor began in a way that Donna knew instantly would elicit no answers.

"Right! I want to hear it from you!," Donna shouted at Jenny.

"What?" Jenny looked plaintively at the Doctor and Malyon.

"Don't look at me," said Malyon. "You answer to her now."

Donna stood with her hand on her hip. "Well, what is it, missy? We're all waiting."

"She was in my way," said Jenny.

"She's working," said Donna. "Apologize to her."

"What?"

Donna narrowed in on Jenny. "Look, I don't know what your plan is, but if you think you're going to get sent off again, you're wrong. I was raised by Sylvia Noble. You will never be let off that easy."

For a moment, Jenny had a fleeting expression of fear that she quickly hid.

"Now," said Donna, "apologize to her and help her clean up the mess-"

"Clean up the mess?!," Jenny squeaked.

"And then and only then, can you come back and eat with us."

"I'm not hungry."

"Well, you can't leave, either."

"Who is she?," asked Josh, referring to Jenny.

"She's your sister," said Donna.

"Only technically!," said Jenny.

Josh groaned. "Another sister?" He looked at the Doctor. "Don't you think this is enough?"

"Right..." said the Doctor.

"Well, what's it going to be?," Donna asked looking at Jenny.

Jenny stood then the maids watched in shock as she began helping with the fallen place settings.

"So," said Donna, "who's hungry?"


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who. Thanks for the reads and reviews! I really appreciate it! Please keep letting me know what you think or do so for the first time and happy reading!

* * *

Donna looked at herself in the mirror. She was having her first fitting of a traditional Gallifreyan wedding gown and there was one fact that seemed to stick out at her.

"It's red."

Malyon frowned. "Yes, of course."

"Look, I know you all have this thing with red. You really seem to like it. It's just, ginger?"

Malyon was still puzzled. "Yes?"

"Gingers and red, it's not a great combination."

Oswin entered. "Donna?"

"Yeah, sweetheart?," asked Donna.

"The Chancellor is here."

"The Chancellor?," asked Malyon.

Donna could tell that Malyon was concerned. "Uh, who's that then?"

"He's one of the leaders of the High Council," said Malyon. She turned back to Oswin. "And he wishes to see Donna?"

"Yes. Dad's with him now."

Malyon looked back at Donna. "You should change and come down quickly. No good can come of my brother speaking with the Chancellor for too long."

* * *

Donna hurried back to her room and got in her clothes. What could the Chancellor possibly want with her?

She arrived in the front room where the Doctor was droning on with one of his stories he thought fascinating, but was incoherent to everyone else.

"So, that's when I realized that Nero's circuit board had malfunctioned and it was only a matter of time before the Moon would fall and oh, Donna, there you are. Chancellor, this is my intended wife, Donna Noble. Donna, this is Chancellor Salonia."

Donna smiled and shook the older man's hand. "Hello."

"I am told you have experience with child care."

Donna frowned. "Well, I've got two."

"My youngest son has lately had an infant."

"Oh, how nice," said Donna.

"Yes, our family does not have experience with the born."

Donna shook her head.

"Loomed children came out at approximately the age of one," said the Doctor.

Donna nodded. "Well, I guess I do have experience with the born."

"I wonder if you might help he and his wife."

* * *

The Doctor went with Donna as Chancellor Salonia led them back to his family's estate. It was similar in size to the House of Lungbarrow, but taller and more gothic seeming. The great hall was devoid of decoration and inside, Donna found two very young appearing Time Lords.

"Is she the one?," asked the young woman. She grabbed Donna's hands. "You have to help me. I have no idea what to do. I can't take it anymore."

"Well, I'll do what I can."

The young woman dragged Donna halfway across the massive house to a nursery which resounded with horrible crying. In the middle was a red-faced baby boy.

"He won't stop," said the woman. "He's been like this for days."

"Oh, that respiratory bypass system coming in handy, is it?," asked Donna, shooting the Doctor a teasing look. She bent down to look at the baby. "Is this your big emergency? Really?"

"We don't know what to do."

"Fed him?"

"Yes."

"Changed him?"

"Yes!"

"Put him down for a nap?"

"Yes!," said the exasperated mother.

"Well, let's give it a go, shall we? What's he called?," asked Donna.

"Froodit."

Donna looked back at the parents. "Froodit? He's called Froodit and you wonder what he's crying about?"

"Donna..." whined the Doctor. He looked up at Salonia and his family. "No, that actually is pretty awful. Sorry."

Donna picked up the screaming Froodit and balanced him on her hip. "There we go, Froodit. It's alright, isn't it? What are you crying for? Eh? What are you crying for? I know, I know, your name is rubbish, but you can pick a new one, can't you?"

"What are you doing?," asked the mother.

"Seriously?," asked Donna.

"I'm afraid they are," said the Doctor.

"Well, when they're like this, you just sort of rock them and make funny faces and talk to them until they stop," said Donna.

"What do you talk to them about?," Salonia asked.

"Well, it doesn't matter," said Donna. "They're like little mad people. You can just talk rubbish to them. You just have to say it nicely. My Josh used to do this all the time."

"And it works?"

"Usually."

"What do you do if it doesn't work?," the mother asked in horror.

Donna thought on this. "Half glass of wine, usually."

They looked at her in horror.

"For me, not the baby!," Donna exclaimed. She looked back at Froodit. "That's all we need a drunky tipsy-wipsy little Froodit."

Froodit finally quieted as his parents and grandfather looked on in glee and shock.

* * *

"Please don't tell me that all Time Lord parents are this rubbish," said Donna as they safely left the estate.

"Well..." the Doctor started. "Aw, give them a break. They're only three hundred. If it wasn't for this population crisis, they wouldn't have children yet. Not to mention, they're both from loomed families."

"So, that's common?," asked Donna.

"In the years since the war ended, the Oracle had helped out with that sort of thing. She was always good at that, silly faces, she did that as well. Lullabies, though, that was her staple. Mind you, she hadn't had a decent singing voice since her first incarnation. She could have sung at Albert Hall. Well, she did, just once."

"What about you?," asked Donna.

"What about me?"

"You must have some tricks of your own."

The Doctor shook his head vehemently. "No, no, I was too busy-"

"Well, Oswin and Lydia, yes," said Donna. "You had others, though. Mayantha? The way Ella has you wrapped around her finger-"

"Ella does not have me wrapped-"

"Oh, I think she does. Anyway, you're just a sucker for a cute smile and some eyelash fluttering."

The Doctor groaned.

"Come on, then," said Donna. "Tell me about her. Please. I really want to know."

The Doctor seemed to look at something in the distance, then back at Donna. "Have you got a minute?"

"I just spent an hour getting some stranger's baby to stop crying," said Donna. "I think I have a minute."

"Point taken," said the Doctor. He nodded in one direction and started walking.

He led Donna up what seemed to be an overgrown path up a hill that reminded her a bit of Hampstead Heath, only with red grass. Behind her was the Citadel and in front was a great vista looking out onto the mountains.

"Mayantha was a sweet girl. We don't toss around that word about children like humans do, but she was actually very sweet and when she was a baby, she never cried or fussed, you would just find her sitting up in her cot, like she was just waiting for me. So I would take her for walks and I must have taken her everywhere in the Citadel. She loved to look at everything, anything."

Donna smiled. "I can imagine."

"I'd bring her here and we would stay too long, but I never wanted to take her home and give her up and there... just there."

Donna looked at where the Doctor had motioned. Huge insects flying in the distance, sparkling different colors in the sun. They were oddly beautiful.

"What are they?," asked Donna.

"They're called Flutterwings. They're a kind of butterfly, well... not really. They used to come in the garden, but after the Daleks first invaded, they disappeared, they..."

Donna looked up at the Doctor. She could tell he was holding something back, she took his hand.

"You see, that was when Mayantha died. She loved them, even into adulthood when most of us try to forget the things we loved as children, she never let go of them. She wasn't naive or anything, she just had this capacity for love... I wish I was more like her."

"It sounds like maybe she was a bit like you," said Donna.

The Doctor shook his head. "No, no. She was the best, so, of course she went first. Sometimes I wondered if that wasn't better because some of the things that happened, I think they would have broken her hearts."

Donna looked pitifully at the Doctor. He glanced at her, then back at the display.

"Anyway, I thought they had gone with her. Then someone told me they had seen some deep in the mountains and after we came to Earth, they were back near the Citadel."

"My gran used to tell me that when we lose someone, they're not really gone. We just can't see them right now."

The Doctor smiled. "I think I like that."

* * *

Donna and the Doctor walked back to the house. They opened the door to find various parents and their children in the Great Hall.

"Um, yeah, what's going on?," asked the Doctor.

"We heard what you did with Young Froodit," said one mother. "We wondered if you could help us with our twins."

Donna was beyond confused. "What am I? Mary Poppins of the Time Lords?"

"Please," begged the woman.

Donna sighed. "Which ones are yours?"

The woman motioned at a pair of boys who wouldn't stop slapping each other.

"Alright, I've got this one," said Donna. She walked over to the pair and pulled them apart by the backs of their shirts. "You, there. You, there. If anyone moves an inch, you won't get any treats for a month."

"What's a treat?," asked the elder of the boys.

Donna looked back at the Time Lord parents. "Have you not been giving these children any treats? How are you supposed to threaten them if you don't have anything to take away?"

The decidedly superior Time Lords stared at Donna blankly.

"Yeah," said Donna, "this is going to take a while. Did you all bring pen and paper?"


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who. Thank you for the reads and reviews. Please let me know what you think and happy reading! Oh, and thanks Elinea, I wrote Clara instead of Oswin and didn't mean to! I was watching Hide while I worked on this chapter. Also, if anyone was wondering, I don't hate Romana, it's just there needed to be a conflict with someone and well, she was there. Anyway, really, happy reading!

* * *

"Do you think they have enough suncream?"

Donna looked down her big sunglasses from under an even bigger floppy hat. The Doctor had taken the whole family to the beach as a treat before the wedding. Things has been a bit hectic in the House of Lungbarrow with the wedding preparations, Donna's new found niche as Supernanny of Gallifrey and the Doctor... being himself. Jenny and Malyon had been left behind. The former because of some sort of probation, the latter for the wedding preparations. The Doctor's idea of a day at the beach seemed to be running after Josh and Ella.

"They have enough suncream," said Donna.

"This system has a very harsh sun and they are very pale."

"Yeah, have you looked in the mirror lately?"

From her spot nearby reading a book, Lydia snickered. Esther laid next to her, listening.

"Oi!," he said to Donna. He looked at Lydia. "And might I add, oi? They're half human and half ginger. Time Lorda have built-in defenses against sunlight."

"Yeah," said Donna, "your planet had two suns and yet not one of you has a tan. I mean, that's just odd."

"Got anything you want to add?," asked the Doctor.

"Yeah, what's with the shoulder hats?"

Lydia laughed. The Doctor looked. "You're meant to be reading not..."

"Laughing at her father?," Donna finished.

"I can do both," said Lydia.

"Sweetheart, why aren't you swimming?," asked Donna. "It's a beautiful day at the beach. I hate to have you never go into the water once."

Lydia looked over in terror at the Doctor.

"What?," asked Donna.

"She's afraid of the water. Most Time Lord children are," said the Doctor.

"You have a pool," said Donna.

"Well, it takes some getting used to. Lydia's just not there yet," said the Doctor. "Actually, I'm surprised Josh and Ella take to it so well."

"They love the beach," said Donna.

Just then, Ella shrieked. They looked out onto the water as she jumped into Oswin's arms.

"What's wrong?," Donna shouted.

"There's a shark!," Josh yelled back. "Mum! Take my picture!"

"There are no sharks on this planet, Josh!," the Doctor shouted. He paused. "Oh, wait a minute, what year is it?"

"Lydia," said Donna.

"Yes, I've got it," said Lydia, getting up and starting to collect their things and Esther's lead.

"Everyone back in the box!," Donna shouted.

* * *

The Doctor apologized profusely as the family came into the library out of the TARDIS.

"We could have caught it," said Josh.

"Joshua Noble, you are not going shark hunting," said Donna.

"I don't see why we had to leave," said Josh. "I wasn't done yet."

"Yes, well, I think we were done once it grew legs," the Doctor said half hopping, half limping out of the TARDIS with his bandaged leg.

"We're lucky it only took a bite of your father. It must have gotten all bone and sinew, sent it straight back into the water," said Donna.

Oswin laughed.

"Are you going to see the doctor?," asked Ella.

"I am the Doctor," the Doctor answered. "Still, might need a second opinion... Malyon!"

"What?!," she shouted back from some far corner of the house. It carried voices across the whole house sometimes, some sort of Time Lord thing.

"I got bit by a skarkigator!"

"A what?!"

"Also, we discovered the sharkigator!"

The Doctor shuffled out of the library.

"Tell you what," said Donna, "pool party. Much safer. Run along and get Jenny. Lydia, Oswin, you can organize some snacks."

"And what are you doing?," asked Josh.

"Oi!," said Donna. "I'm the mum. I'm always working. Off you go."

The children hurried off into the hallway, where Donna saw Mister Frobisher.

"Mister Frobisher," said Donna.

Frobisher looked up from his Blackberry. "Ah. Miss Noble. Hello."

"Call me Donna."

"Well, call me John."

"Well, John, what are you doing here?"

"I was helping Lady Malyon with some of the final wedding details, including transport."

"You are coming, aren't you?"

"Well, I'll be there in one form or another." He glanced at her curiously.

Donna looked down at her swimsuit and sarong. "Yeah, we were at the beach. On some planet I don't remember the name of. I don't recommend it." She pointed at the Blackberry. "Are you getting reception on that thing? Here?"

"I might have had some help."

"How did you get here, anyway?" Donna then saw Romana. "Oh, yay."

"Might I have a word, Donna?"

"Not a chance you want to have some girl chat? Talk about shoes and the like?"

Romana looked down at Donna's feet. "I see nothing interesting about your footwear. Shall we adjourn to the solarium?"

Romana began walking.

"There's a solarium?," Donna asked following her.

"Keep walking and it's on your left," Frobisher said absentmindedly.

* * *

Donna walked into the solarium. As she came to terms with the fact that she had a solarium, Romana started in on her.

"I have been approached by some who are concerned about your growing sphere of influence."

"What sphere of influence?," asked Donna.

"Your work with the children. You are undoing billions of years of traditions," said Romana. "Time Lord society rests on adherence to certain principles."

"Are those the same principles that got you into the war with the Daleks?"

"You know not of what you speak," Romana snapped. "The only reason you are here is because of the population crisis. You're a breeder here to supplement our population. An inadequate one at that with no special skills or intelligence. In fact, your only unique attribute seems to be some double recessive hair."

"You shut your mouth!"

Donna turned to see Oswin had entered.

"You may leave, child," said Romana. "Don't speak to your elders in this manner."

"Oi, don't you talk to her like that!," said Donna. She turned to Oswin. "But seriously, sweetheart, I've got this."

"You're just a mad old cow," said Oswin. "Your complete incompetence got us into the Time War and now you're mad because nobody wants to listen to you! Shocking! I can't think why! It's all just me, me, me, me!"

"Oswin, seriously, I don't need you to fight my battles for me," said Donna. She turned back to Romana. "But, yeah, what she just said."

"She is a child," said Romana. "A mere shadow of what a Time Lady ought to be, bereft of the greatness found in the Oracle's line."

"Oi, lady, don't go knocking her just because you're jealous of her!"

"Jealous?!," Romana exclaimed.

"She's clever and pretty and she's young which you hate because it reminds you that some things in life have passed you by and there's not much you can do about it so you have to bring her down."

"I never..." Romana fumed.

"Get out of my house!," said Donna.

This seemed to truly throw Romana off. "What?"

"I am sick of talking to you and I want you out of my house. You need to go before I throw you out and break the stick in your arse."

"What stick?," Oswin whispered.

"We'll go over that later," Donna whispered back.

Oswin nodded.

"I doubt you could remove me by force," said Romana.

"Yeah, but I bet Jenny can," said Donna.

Romana huffed and sauntered off. Donna turned to Oswin. "Are you alright?"

Oswin smiled. "Of course I am."

"Your mum loved you very much," said Donna. "And so does your dad and so do I."

"Do you think someone else was really upset?"

Donna shrugged. "Maybe. She might have been the only one. Who can tell with that one? Don't you worry about it, though. Actually, I've got an idea and I need your help."

"My help?"

"Yeah," said Donna. "Anyway, I thought things might be easier for some of the parents if we could do something with their kids a few days a week."

"You mean like a school?"

"Well, Malyon is trying to get some clearances for me. They have to appoint a Minister for Education or something. Until then, I was thinking you could do it."

"Me?"

"Yeah, why not? You're great with children and you've been helping Josh and Ella."

Oswin shook her head. "I'm not a proper teacher. I'm nowhere near old enough."

"Well, your dad's going to find us some lecturers-"

"He hasn't volunteered himself?," Oswin asked skeptically.

"Yeah, trying to avoid that, God help us," said Donna. "Anyway, they'll do some of it. You could get like primary school stuff and the fun stuff."

"The fun stuff? What fun stuff?"

"Well, you would have to decide, miss," said Donna. "Now, what do you think?"

"I think it's a good idea," said Oswin.

"Good. We'll get started right after the wedding."

"Have you learned your lines yet?," asked Oswin.

"I'm working on it."

"Because you know, you have to get them right-"

"Excuse me, madame, I'll do the nagging here," said Donna.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who. Thanks for the reads and reviews, I do like getting them. Also, hello, lurkers. Please let me know what you think and happy reading!

* * *

Donna awoke to the sight of Malyon coming in the master suite.

"Good morning," said Malyon. "How are you feeling?"

Donna nodded. "I'm fine."

"Good. I just thought I'd go over the day with you. You're going to spend most of the day alone until your parents get here. The bride is meant to spend the day alone in quiet contemplation."

"And the groom?"

"The Doctor's quiet contemplation usually ends up with his travelling to another planet so I've told him he has to watch Josh and Ella the rest of the day."

"It gives him something to do," teased Donna.

"I'll leave you to it. The maids are to get you anything you want. I'll bring your family up later."

* * *

"Good morning!"

The Doctor awoke in the guest room to find he was joined by Josh and Ella who were standing on either side of his bed.

"Wake up!," Ella shouted, jumping up and down.

"What are you doing?," asked the Doctor.

"Auntie Malyon said we had to watch you!," said Josh.

"No time travelling!," said Ella.

The Doctor was contemplating this turn of events as Esther landed on his chest.

"Okay, everyone, off the bed," said the Doctor, sitting up. "Did you have breakfast?"

"Yes," said Ella. She held up an envelope. "Doesn't this have your name on it?"

The letters were in Gallifreyan. The Doctor took the envelope, it was his name.

And the Oracle's script.

"What is it, Daddy?"

The Doctor stared at the envelope and then realized the children were looking at him with concern.

He pointed to the shelf. "There are games over there. Why don't you find one for us to play?"

Josh and Ella scampered off to the shelves on the far side of the room. The Doctor opened the envelope.

The letter still smelled like the Oracle.

_My Dear Doctor,_

_I hope this letter finds you well and I expect it will if you've bothered listening to my wishes._

_I have loved you since before I knew what I was doing and I expect I will continue to do so. We had a very good life together and I don't want you to bother with guilt or might have beens. I would say that I wouldn't change a thing, but you and I both have things we wish could have been different._

_You are always and completely forgiven. Forget the man you once were and be the best you can be for Donna, for the children, for me, for Gallifrey. For yourself._

_Take care of Donna and the children and whatever you do, don't bollock it up. I'm begging. _

_Yours Always,_

_Oracle_

"Daddy!," called Ella. "We found a game!"

"Coming," said the Doctor, putting the envelope in his jacket pocket.

Donna wasn't certain of the last time she had a morning to herself, but it had definitely been more than seven years. Single motherhood didn't lend itself to a lot of time for quiet contemplation.

She was beginning to contemplate whether or not they could get a TV on Gallifrey with some sort of satellite dish when she noticed a new door in the bedroom.

Donna followed the door in to the next room. It was bigger than she could have imagined, even by Time Lord standards. On the floor was some of the same statuary found in the main hallway: ancestors of the House of Lungbarrow she presumed. She looked up the walls to see painting after painting, faces she didn't know. She searched up the wall and found Malyon's face among the portraits. She realized it was on the end of a set of four female portraits: three other faces with the same set of Gallifreyan squibbles underneath. The woman in each wore basically the same red robes, a little hem or tuck here or there to make it flattering.

"These are Malyon's other faces," said Donna.

She stepped back from the wall and realized they were in a very particular order: all leading up to the man and woman at the top with regenerations of their own. It was like a Gallifreyan family tree made more complex by the different faces of each individual.

Donna turned to the other wall and spotted other faces she knew. Near the bottom of the wall were portraits of Oswin and Lydia in the red dresses similar to what they would be wearing today.

Donna looked up. This wall led up to portraits of the Doctor and the Oracle. She obviously recognized the last of each. The Doctor had ten portraits. She took them in. There were definitely some goofy looking ones. The Doctor had mentioned something about not being very good at regeneration. He must have gotten lucky this last go. Well, maybe more than a couple times.

The Oracle, though, she seemed to be quite good at regeneration. There was of course the striking woman she had known. She was pleased to see that her predecessor was ginger, maybe not as red as Donna but a certain shade of strawberry blonde with regal features. The woman before her looked Indian, though Malyon had explained regeneration could be a bit random. The Second Oracle looked almost disgustingly flawless reminding Donna of a woman she had taken a spin class with once with hardly any sweat on her at the end. The First Oracle was a lean, elegant brunette. She kept trying to pair up the Oracles with the Doctor's portraits in her mind and was getting nowhere. The Doctor was definitely getting the better end of this bargain.

She stopped on the portrait of a blonde waif with a kind, knowing smile. It was in among the portraits of various men so Donna deduced this must be Mayantha.

She noticed a circular disk on the floor. She waved her hand over it and a hologram of a little blonde girl sprung from the floor. She was skipping in a white dress.

She was suddenly joined by the strawberry blonde. "Mayantha!," the Third Oracle shouted in a voice proving she sounded as posh as she looked. "Mayantha, what are you doing?"

"Can't I see the flutterwings?"

"You can later, but right now you have to work on your quantum mechanics. You know that, poppet." The woman gave her a kiss on the forehead.

The door creaked open. Benu entered.

"Oh, so sorry, mistress. I was only coming in to check that it had been cleaned."

"Yeah, just one thing," said Donna. "Where am I?"

"The Portrait Gallery."

"What? And all the Time Lord houses have a Portrait Gallery?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"And, uh, the thing on the floor what is it? Some kind of hologram?"

"It's Time Lord technology, Mistress. It replays memories."

"Yeah, but these aren't my memories."

"The house's memories, Mistress. Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, thanks."

Benu left. Donna turned back to the disc.

"Okay," she muttered, "how do you turn on something else?"

Two boys appeared out of the hologram, barreling through, startling Donna. The Second Oracle appeared in pursuit, looking angry.

"Boys! Boys, you cannot create holographic projections of yourselves and say they're from an alternate reality and they turned everyone in the Arcalian House blue! You know full well that is not an acceptable science project! And this is no way to behave your first week! Boys!" They ran off ignoring her. She rolled her eyes to no one. "For the love of the Pythia, I hope the Untempered Schism didn't turn them mad."

"What are you doing?"

Donna realized that the Second Oracle had vanished and the First had appeared wearing what she knew to be a wedding gown. A somewhat dishy young man, reminding her of Mayantha and Jenny was sitting on a transluscent chair.

"What?"

She hurried in and sat on the arm of the chair. "You've run away from your own wedding reception. This is a new level of social awkwardness, even for you, Doctor."

Donna glanced back up at the picture of the first old man. He must have grown into that.

"I don't like to bother with all those people," he said.

"You mean your friends and family, some of whom you've invited?," the Oracle asked, running her fingers through his hair. "I certainly didn't invite the Master and definitely not the Rani."

"The Master is harmless."

"He chose the name the Master."

"And the Rani, well, that was a bad month. I've already apologized."

"I still don't know why she had to come."

"You know I'm rubbish at weddings."

"Yes, especially your own. Return to the party or you'll prove my parents right."

He looked up. "Prove your parents right about what?"

"Donna?"

Donna glanced up. It was her grandfather. Wilf looked at the holograms.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know you were talking to people-"

Donna shushed him.

"Well, if you're going to be like that-"

Donna shushed him again.

"What, Oracle? Prove your parents right about what?"

"I thought she was dead-"

"It's a hologram, Gramps. I live in a weird haunted house that remembers stuff and plays it back now."

The Oracle sighed. "Do you want me to spell it out?"

"When my father went to your parents, was there really a half hour of laughter?"

"No, it was more like ten minutes of laughter, then they composed themselves and your father would try to start up again, then another ten and another ten..."

"Ha ha."

"Yes, that's just what my parents said."

They disappeared. Donna looked at her grandfather. Wilf was staring at the other wall.

"When did you have your portrait done?"

"My what?"

Donna looked over at another wall, not as full as the others. It was the portrait of the Doctor, well, the current one, complete with shoulder hat and she was opposite him in her wedding gown, somehow managing to pull off looking imperious. There were portraits of Josh and Ella beneath them.

She tried to ignore the two empty frames.

"Oh, I didn't," said Donna.

"Well, what's that then?"

"My weird haunted house," said Donna. "Okay, sorry, do these move?"

"How should I know?," asked Wilf. "I would think they would."

"I'm asking the house," said Donna. "It's just Oswin and Lydia shouldn't be over there like they don't belong over here and if you could work something up with Jenny, that would be great. Fake the clothes if you have to."

"Are you giving the house instructions to decorate... itself?," asked Wilf.

"Uh, yeah, guess I am."

"Well, we're all in the next room," said Wilf.

"Right. Coming," said Donna.

* * *

The Doctor passed the day with the children. The girls made periodic visits, but his constant, vigilant guards were Josh, Ella and Esther. The Nobles also visited once and the Doctor got that feeling they weren't quite keeping up with his conversation. Still, they seemed happy to see Josh and Ella.

Well, mostly.

Well, Sylvia wasn't, but then again the Doctor had never seen her happy so he wouldn't have known it if she was.

"How are we?," asked Malyon, coming in the guest room carrying a box.

The Doctor looked up from the game he was playing with Josh and Ella. "We are fine."

"No time travel," Ella added proudly.

"Yes, Ella, well done," Malyon commented putting the box down on the bed.

"Also, thanks for sending small children to babysit me," said the Doctor.

"They were the perfect choice," said Malyon. "They're the only ones with the ability to think on your level." She motioned at the box.

"Oh, look here," said the Doctor. "What do we have?"

"Something for Joshua," said Malyon.

The Doctor opened the box revealing a child sized Time Lord robe.

Josh wrinkled his nose. "What is it?"

"It's your robe for the wedding," said the Doctor.

"It's a dressing gown," Josh said derisively.

Ella giggled.

"It is not a dressing gown," said the Doctor. "Come here."

Josh grumbled and walked over to the Doctor. He grudgingly held his arms out as the Doctor put the robe on him.

"I wore this when I was a boy," said Doctor. "So did my father."

"What happened to him?," said Joshua.

"He died," the Doctor said, voice cracking.

"In the war?"

"Yes."

"What was he like?"

"Well..." said the Doctor, dragging it out, realizing Ella was also watching, "...he was my dad. He took me camping in the mountains. He taught me things."

"Like what?"

"Like... cricket. He was good at cricket, but mostly, he taught me about being a dad," said the Doctor. He finished up with the hooks on Josh's robe. He smoothed out a wrinkle in the shoulder as Josh squirmed.

"What about being a daddy?," asked Ella.

"Oh, there's lots of things, Ella. Like being there... Well, never mind that. What do you think, Josh?"

"It's itchy."

"It's old, of course it's itchy."

"You look very nice, Joshua," said Malyon.

* * *

The maid helped Donna into her wedding gown. Donna did a little makeup and her hair and overall was feeling pretty pleased with the overall effect. Maybe red wasn't such a horrible color on her after all.

Then she went to show her family.

"What are you wearing?," asked Sylvia.

Donna threw her hands up. "Thanks, Mum."

"Red isn't a good color on you," said Sylvia. "And what's all that gold squiggle? What sort of wedding is this anyway? Did you tell them what red means?"

"Presumably that I'm some sort of married hooker?," asked Donna,

"Sylvia, they must have different customs," said Geoffrey. "You look beautiful."

Donna looked at her father and grandfather. "Did you see Josh and Ella?"

"Happy as clams," said Wilf.

"I'm pleased they're doing so well," said Geoffrey.

Donna nodded.

"Isn't that right, Sylvia?," asked Geoffrey.

"Oh, yes, very pleased."

"Has Malyon told you your parts in the ceremony?," asked Donna. "I wish you would have come and done a rehearsal."

"I had to work," said Sylvia.

"But you haven't visited at all and the Doctor said he would come collect you any time you asked," said Donna.

"We've been busy, sweetheart," said Geoffrey.

"With what?"

"We have lives of our own, you know," Sylvia snapped.

"Well, so do I," said Donna, stiffening. "I've been helping the Time Lords."

"With what?"

"Parenting," said Donna.

Sylvia snorted. "Parenting?"

Donna narrowed her eyes. "Is there something wrong with my parenting?"

"Did I say that?"

"You implied something," said Donna.

Geoffrey and Wilf exchanged glances.

"Anyway, we're going to set up a school as well," said Donna.

"What do you know about setting up a school?," asked Sylvia. "Do you think you're Oprah?"

"Well, I'm not building it or anything," said Donna. "It's not like Nelson Mandela's coming to the opening, though maybe I could get him. Do you think he likes Time Lord children?"

"You sound just as mad as the rest of them," said Sylvia.

"So, who's coming?," asked Donna.

"Well..."

Donna's jaw dropped. "Mum, didn't you deliver the invitations?"

"How was I supposed to deliver them? 'Mister and Mrs Noble request your presence at a wedding on another planet?!' What would people say?!"

"Mum!"

There was a knock at the door. Oswin popped her head in. "Aunt said that we're minutes away and for you to come out."

Donna put her hand to her head. "Yeah."

"Are you alright?," asked Oswin.

"Yeah."

"Give us a minute, sweetheart," said Wilf.

Oswin nodded and left.

Donna looked up at her mother. "So, you didn't invite anyone? Are you that ashamed of me?"

"I wouldn't say that, sweetheart," said Geoffrey.

Donna fumed. "Well, what would you say?"

"I don't like him," said Sylvia.

"You don't..." Donna shook her head. "Never mind. You just have one line. Think you can do that? You must be just dying to be rid of me anyway."

"Donna, you make things so difficult..."

"I consent and gladly give," said Donna, cutting her mother off. "That's all you have to say."

Donna marched out and Wilf followed. Geoffrey sighed.

"We discussed this, Sylvia."

"I'm not going to pretend to be happy about this," said Sylvia.

"Not even for Josh and Ella? And what if they have other children?"

"Why does everyone look at me like I'm the villain? I'm the only one who has stopped to see how complicated this is. He may look normal- well, mostly normal- but he's an alien, Geoffrey. What sort of life is this? What sort of life are Josh and Ella going to have? Are they even accepted here? Because you know as well as I do what people are saying on Earth, all those rumors-"

"Sylvia, you know those are ridiculous!"

"Yes, but suppose other people don't!"

Geoffrey sighed. "Well, I'm happy for her."

Sylvia tsked. "How like a man."


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who. It's so unfair. Thank you for the reads and reviews, I appreciate them. Please let me know what you think and happy reading!

* * *

"Lydia!," Oswin whispered.

Lydia snapped out of the haze she was in.

"The ceremony's almost starting," said Oswin, taking her younger sister by the hand and looking up at the Earth and stars. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing."

Oswin hurried Lydia to the anteroom just before the garden. The guests were gathered and the prefects were standing outside with the torches. Josh and Ella ran down the hall in front of the Doctor.

"We're here!," said Ella. "We did it!"

"I know," said Oswin. "Good job."

Jenny stomped in with Malyon wearing her brand new Time Lord frock.

"Jenny, wow," said Oswin. "You look... different."

"I hate this uniform of oppression," said Jenny.

"Maybe it would have looked better had you let the maid finish brushing your hair," said Malyon.

Jenny looked questioningly at the Doctor's hat. "Well, I suppose it's better than his."

"What's wrong with my hat?," asked the Doctor.

"Nothing," said Malyon. She turned to Oswin and Lydia. "Alright, girls, final inspection."

Oswin and Lydia obligingly spun around.

"Lovely," said Malyon.

There was a gong. They peered out the window as the Officiant shimmered into the platform. The formerly chatting Time Lords all stood in rapt attention. The servants stood off in their own corner to observe.

Malyon turned to the girls and Josh. "Alright, we have a tradition in this house-"

The Doctor groaned. "Oh, do we have to?"

"Doctor, if we don't teach the children how will they know to carry it on?" She looked back. "In the House of Lungbarrow, we uphold the old tradition that immediately before a wedding, we discuss whether we should give away our family member to this marriage."

The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Now, it may interest you to know that at the Doctor's wedding to the Oracle, we all stood in this spot and my father said, 'Well, I didn't humiliate myself for nothing.' My mother said, 'We ought to give him away while someone's willing to take him. For the sake of the Pythia, let's get out there.'"

Oswin was the first to crack on the giggling. Then the other two older girls, then the twins.

"So, I take it our sentiments are the same this go," said Malyon.

"Yes, please," said Oswin, "before she runs screaming from here."

"Very well then," said Malyon. "Let's proceed."

"Good luck," Jenny muttered.

Oswin hugged the Doctor.

"Lydia," the Doctor said, motioning her over.

Lydia obediently came over.

"Something's on your mind, I can tell."

Lydia shook her head.

The Doctor grimaced at the lie and kissed her on the forehead and gave her a squeeze. "You look like your mother, you know."

"I don't think so."

"Well, I know so."

The gong sounded again and they headed out into the garden.

* * *

Donna spied the set-up from the hallway out into the garden. Her gong hadn't gone yet, but she couldn't help sneaking a look. The wedding was to take place in the garden. Tables had been set up and any number of Time Lords and Ladies with funny hats were in attendance. Donna noted that the Time Lord in the funniest hat was in fact the officiant though she noted that the Doctor was running a close second with his ex-President shoulder hat get-up. Malyon was nearby in her robes, whispering to the Doctor. Josh and Ella were holding either of his hands. Lydia and Jenny stood nearby, the latter looking very uncomfortable in the new red frock. Oswin smiled in Donna's direction and gave a thumbs-up as the Clerics lit torches around the Seal of the Time Lords on which the ceremony was to take place.

"Are you ready?," asked Wilf.

Donna smiled. "Yeah, I'm ready, Gramps." She looked out among the guests, scanning them. "That's Mister Frobisher. Did he come with you?"

"No," said Wilf.

"Nice of him to come," said Donna. "At least I know someone here."

"I wouldn't worry about it love," said Wilf. "Your gran and I didn't have a big wedding and we turned out alright, didn't we?"

Donna smiled. "Yeah."

The final gong sounded. The door opened and the guests cleared the path for Donna and her family to walk down.

The Officiant began speaking in Gallifreyan. Sylvia gave Geoffrey an annoyed look although she had been forewarned.

The Officiant seemed to give some sort of direction. The Doctor's family edged closer to the Nobles. Josh and Ella took either of Geoffrey's hands.

"You're being welcomed into the House of Lungbarrow," Oswin whispered.

Sylvia looked at Jenny. "Who's she?"

"I'm an extrapolated genetic anomaly," Jenny answered huffily.

"She's our sister," said Oswin. "She always sounds like that."

Sylvia rolled her eyes at the latest weirdness from her new in-laws. Jenny rolled her eyes at Sylvia. The ceremony was proceeding without them. Wilf tried to make it out as the Doctor wrapped a piece of cloth around his and Donna's hands.

"What are they saying?," asked Wilf.

"The words of the first Pythia and her husband," said Oswin. "Legend says he had been blinded and she gave him the power of one of her regenerations and so he spoke unto her, 'I was in the dark, but did not know it, for how can one know other the dark without the light and it is you, not I, who are the light. I beg of you to keep me in your most merciful light. Without you, I am the dark.'" The Nobles were staring at her. She shrugged. "Sounds better in Gallifreyan."

"Is it true, though?," asked Geoffrey.

"Most of our stories turn out to be," said Oswin. "Oh, you're coming up."

The Officiant looked up and at Malyon. She nodded and spoke some words in Gallifreyan that seemed to please her. The Officiant turned to Geoffrey and Sylvia.

"I consent and gladly give," said Geoffrey.

All eyes turned to Sylvia.

"I consent and gladly give," said Sylvia.

The Doctor turned back to Donna, bringing the cloth between their hands closer together and he seemed to be whispering in her ear. Her eyes closed, then his and they briefly seemed to be in a world all their own. Their eyes reopened, meeting each others' gaze in some kind of strange ecstasy and the Time Lords applauded.

Sylvia scoffed. "Call that a wedding, do you?"

Oswin shot Sylvia a look. "They were telepathically bonded. Sorry if there wasn't enough excitement for you."

"Is that it? What now?," asked Geoffrey.

"We start the party," said Oswin.

* * *

The Time Lord party began. Music played and Donna soon realized that none of the Time Lords had any rhythm at all, which she remembered about 'James' at Veena's wedding. The Doctor had ditched his robes for a tuxedo and if she wasn't married to him... well, she would have been embarrassed to be seen dancing with him. She took a break from the dance floor to have a chat with some of the grateful parents who had attended and introduce herself to some she didn't know. Wilf and Geoffrey mingled a bit, while Sylvia sat stiffly at her table and Malyon attempted small talk.

Donna turned to see Mister Frobisher. "Mister- John, you came."

"I couldn't very well miss it, could I?"

Donna smiled. "Did your boss happen to bring you?," she asked, hoping Romana wasn't around.

"No, I got a ride from another source entirely."

"It's good to see a friendly face," said Donna. "None of my friends quite made it."

"Donna..." the Doctor whined. He walked over. "Ah, Frobisher! Good to see you. How's... sorry, what do people talk about?"

"I doubt I'd know."

"Donna, won't you dance?"

"Is that what you call it?," Donna teased. "John, back me up on the sorry state of Time Lord dance."

"Oh, I bet you could show him a thing or two, Donna," said Frobisher.

"Brilliant idea," said the Doctor, pulling her away.

"Really, Doctor..."

"No! Sorry! Can't get rid of me now, even if you don't like my dancing! No divorce for Time Lords!," he said as he began yet another dance move that should have been wiped from living memory.

"You didn't mention that," Donna added.

"Didn't I?" The Doctor bounced around as Donna rolled her eyes. "Donna, come on," he whined as he pulled her closer.

Donna sighed and settled in the graceless embrace his dancing allowed. She looked over as Ella danced with Wilf. Josh danced with Oswin as they both seemed to pay tribute to Time Lord dance.

"Did you tell your family our news?," asked the Doctor.

"No," said Donna.

"We could tell them now," the Doctor said excitedly. "Them and the kids."

Donna was silent.

"What?," asked the Doctor.

"My mum's still not happy."

"Always the mothers..." He looked at her. "She gave her consent."

"She didn't mean it."

"She had to mean it."

"What do you mean she had to?"

"The Officiant never would have proceeded if she didn't."

Donna's jaw dropped. "You might have mentioned that!"

"Donna, I've been a dad and much longer than you've been a mum and when they grow up, it gets complicated. Maybe she wants to be happy for you, but can't."

"Why are you trying to defend her? She hates you."

The Doctor shrugged. "Lots of people hate me."

* * *

"Are you sure you won't stay the night?," Donna asked her parents as they walked back to Malyon's TARDIS after the party cleared.

"We can have a sleepover!," said Ella.

"We didn't bring any clothes," said Sylvia.

"We could find you some things," said Donna.

"I'd much rather sleep in my own bed."

"When will we see you again?," asked Josh.

"I can get you any time you like," said the Doctor.

Wilf and Geoffrey both looked at Sylvia.

"I have plans," said Sylvia.

"What plans?," asked Ella.

"Come here, love," said Geoffrey. Ella gave him a hug, then Wilf.

"Josh, Ella, would you leave us a moment?," asked Donna. "Say goodbye."

Josh and Ella finished their farewells and scampered off.

Donna turned to Sylvia. "Okay, what's the bloody problem?"

"What? Donna-" Sylvia started.

"Why are you being like this? We've done everything we can to include you-"

"I never liked these people," said Sylvia.

"What people?"

"The Time Lords. I always thought it was funny the way they came looking for you to be their secretary. What did they want? Now it comes out that Josh and Ella are part Time Lord and now he wants to marry you? Don't you find that suspicious?"

"It's weird," said Donna.

"There are rumors of people missing and the Time Lords are behind it-"

"Well, I'm not missing, am I?," asked Donna.

"It's only rumors, Sylvia," said Wilf.

"Stupid rumors!," Donna added. "I'm fine."

"We just all need time to adjust-" said Geoffrey.

"I'm pregnant," said Donna.

Everyone froze.

"So, uh, surprise?," the Doctor added.

"You're hopeless," said Donna. "We're having twins. Girls. So, whatever this adjustment time is you had better get through it because I want us to have Christmas together and by us, I mean everyone."

Malyon entered. "I'm so sorry. Did you not want to go yet?"

"I think it might be best if we did," said Geoffrey.

Wilfred and Geoffrey gave their congratulations then they along with Sylvia loaded up for Malyon to take them home.

"Are you alright?," the Doctor asked Donna after they were alone.

"Yeah," said Donna. "I just can't believe my mother sometimes acting as if you had some great conspiracy planned. As if you could."

"Well..."

"Oh, come one. You're a genius, I'll grant you that, but what? A conspiracy to make more ginger Time Babies?"

"Now that's a conspiracy I could get behind," said the Doctor. He drew her close and rubbed his hand along her belly.

"Not much of anything there yet," said Donna. "A little bump. I could see it when I was naked."

"I think I would like to see that then."

Donna smiled. "We should tell the kids."

"Two baby sisters. Josh is going to like that about as much as your mum."

"He will have to get used to it, just like she will." Donna kissed him and they walked arm in arm out of the room.


End file.
